Summer Crush
by AlekseiCld
Summary: Takeru y Hikari se conocieron durante las vacaciones de verano. Inmediatamente sintieron el chispazo entre ambos, sin embargo los dos piensan que el "amor de verano" es algo ridículo y sin sentido. ¿Será que este verano demostrará que se equivocan? Final
1. Chapter 1

Tiempo sin pasarme por aquí. Es que las clases de inglés se están volviendo más pesadas de lo que pensé. Siempre pensé que mi nivel de inglés era avanzado, de hecho no empece desde el primer módulo, me adelantaron hasta el octavo así que soy como el matado de la clase ¬¬ con decirles que soy el mas joven T-T puros chavos y chavas de veintitantos no, no. En fin, resulta que la escuela anda en un montón de lios que irregularizan las clases, traducción: no tengo clases xD. Así que decidí darme el lujo de iniciar una nueva historia. Acostubro escribir one-shots por flojera haha, pero esta vez no tengo idea de cuanto durará, considerando que lo que van a leer es lo único que llevo. De nuevo perdón por no contestar reviews ^^U pero agradezco mucho que me los dejen. Ah... en serio que un sólo review da unos ánimos increíbles de seguir escribiendo. (Prima a un lado de mi "ayudandome con el ingles": Si, Aleks, ya dejaste claro que quieres reviews ¬¬) Ejem! Bueno sin más los dejo con la lectura, ¡Ah! y como siempre se me anda olvidando:

**Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esto por mera diversión y método para bajar el estrés xD**

**

* * *

**Sin duda ese verano prometía ser inolvidable. Takeru Takaishi viajaría al extranjero junto con Daisuke Motomiya, uno de sus mejores amigos. Viajarían a una playa increíble y pasarían todo su verano ahí, cortesía de Yamato, que los alcanzaría después, inclusive había conseguido reservaciones en uno de los hoteles más lujosos del lugar. Y no es que eso importara, después de todo, sólo irían al hotel a dormir, y probablemente ya pasada la noche. Aunque claro, la idea de pasársela en la piscina y bares del mismo hotel era bastante tentadora. Habían acordado disfrutar primero del sitio, una vez que hubiesen visitado todo lo que les llamaba la atención, entonces sí no saldrían de las comodidades y lujos del hotel.

Durante el vuelo, Daisuke no paraba de hacer bromas acerca de los típicos amores de verano, Takeru sonreía, algo desganado, después de todo, esa clase de cosas sólo eran cosa de las películas. ¿Quién podría conocer a una chica por un par de días y enamorarse? Era ridículo. Al menos no era posible llamarlo "amor", simplemente era atracción, y más considerando que la "parejita" no volvería a verse de nuevo, y si se llegaran a encontrar otro verano, ¡Vamos! Era prácticamente imposible que siguieran "enamorados" simplemente porque nunca lo estuvieron: atracción. Sólo eso. Por supuesto, él no se oponía a encontrarse alguna chica por ahí, pasarla bien, pero hasta ahí. No se enamoraría, y no porque no quisiera, es que simplemente no era posible que eso pasara. Ridículo… es que era ridículo. Finalmente el rubio cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir, temía que si seguía escuchando a Motomiya acabaría por gritarle todo lo que su mente había maquinado en ese corto instante.

Se vio a sí mismo en la playa al atardecer. Era un cuadro espectacular. Quedó completamente embebido ante tal espectáculo. Salió repentinamente de su trance al sentir el suave contacto de una mano sobre la suya. Más por instinto que por ganas, se giró para ver quien estaba a su lado. No se arrepintió de haber apartado su vista de la puesta de sol. Su acompañante era realmente hermosa. Era una chica de complexión delgada, cabello castaño hasta los hombros. Sin embargo fue su mirada la que provocó que Takeru sintiera que sus fuerzas se iban. Quedó fascinado ante la rojiza mirada de aquella chica, y más aún la dulzura que mostraba. La chica le susurró algo. Takeru se extrañó al no escuchar absolutamente nada. Intentó hablar también pero su voz no salía. Inconscientemente apretó más la mano que sostenía la suya e intentó decir algo más. Ella también habló. Takeru apretó la frágil mano con desesperación al ver que repentinamente las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por las mejillas de ella. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué estaba llorando? Se desesperó aún más al sentir sus propias lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas… ¿Por qué él también lloraba? ¿Eh? ¿Carcajadas? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Takeru se sobresaltó al sentir una fuerte sacudida. Abrió los ojos y se encontró el rostro divertido de su amigo.

-¿Qué pasa, Takeru? Haha- rió Daisuke- ¿No te quieres ir? Apenas llegamos, ¿Sabías? Además ¿Qué es eso de "¡Me quiero quedar contigo!"?

Takeru se sonrojó violentamente. ¿Había sido sólo un sueño? Y por si fuera poco, había hablado dormido. Estupendo.

El moreno soltó otra estruendosa carcajada mientras bajaba una mochila pequeña del portaequipaje. Se la arrojó a Takeru y lo apresuró para bajar del avión. Eran los únicos que quedaban, después de todo.

-¡Me hubieras despertado desde que aterrizamos!- Reclamaba por enésima vez el rubio

-Lo siento, lo siento- Repitió Daisuke por enésima vez- Ya te lo he dicho, me fue imposible despertarte desde que empezaste a hablar. A todo esto… ¿Qué estabas soñando, eh?

-No fue nada en especial- murmuró aún más desanimado.

-Una chica, ¿Tal vez? ¡No te preocupes, Take-chan! Ha de haber montones de chicas esperando divertirse este verano, y ¿Quién mejor que nosotros para divertirlas, eh?

-Supongo… aunque lo haces sonar como si fuéramos la clase de chicos que solo salen con las chicas por un rato y después se olvidan de ellas.

-Nah, nah. Nunca dije eso- Discutió Daisuke- Simplemente, hay que disfrutar el verano, ¿No lo crees? Además, ¿No te parece imposible que volvamos a ver a alguna de las chicas que conozcamos?

Durante el resto del camino Takeru volvió a hundirse dentro de sus pensamientos. Supuso que aquel sueño había sido producto de su pequeño debate mental antes de quedarse dormido, lo del amor de verano y eso. Sonrió para sus adentros y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. Amor de verano ¿Eh? Ridículo.

Finalmente llegaron al hotel. Daisuke miraba para todas partes y como si fuera un niño pequeño en una tienda de juguetes, señalaba en todas direcciones. Takeru caminaba a su lado como sin nada, asintiendo de tanto en tanto ante los emocionados gritos del otro. Caminó por la recepción hacía el mostrador del hotel mientras el moreno se perdía entre la gente, admirando cada detalle sin sentido del lugar. Tras un enorme escritorio de caoba se encontraba un tipo con pinta de estirado, vistiendo un elegante traje y un par de empleados más. Apoyándose en el mostrador se encontraba una chica, registrándose tal vez. Apresuró sus pasos hasta quedar frente al hombre de traje e indicó su nombre. Firmó donde le indicaron y una vez que se le fue entregada su tarjeta-llave, uno de los empleados recogió inmediatamente el equipaje de ambos chicos, que Takeru había tenido que arrastrar ya que Daisuke se había ido sin más. ¿Daisuke se fue sin más? Suspiró. Le indico al botones que le diera unos minutos. Antes debía encontrar a su acompañante. Sin moverse ni un centímetro recorrió con su azul mirada el sitio. No fue nada difícil encontrarlo. Takeru rió sin poder controlarse al ver al otro chico intentando hablar con una chica, que parecía más bien asustada, así que antes de que recibiera una bofetada se acercó a él y sin decir una palabra lo arrastró lejos de la chica, dejándola aliviada.

-Vamos, Dai- le dijo aún sonriendo- Ya habrá tiempo para eso, por ahora vamos a la habitación.

-¿Qué dices? Estaba a punto de conseguir mi primera cita aquí.

-Sí, claro- ironizó el rubio- Esa chica se veía ansiosa por salir contigo.

El camino a la habitación fue una verdadera tortura para Takaishi considerando que Daisuke no paraba de reclamarle el hecho de que "lo había dejado en ridículo" ante una chica.

-Daisuke, te estabas ridiculizando sólo- le contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco- Te hice un favor.

Finalmente las quejas cesaron cuando entraron a la suite. Entrando había una sala de estar con un estilo contemporáneo. Justo a un lado de la sala se encontraba un mini-bar, sin contar el balcón con vista al mar detrás de ésta. Había dos habitaciones, una a la derecha, una a la izquierda. Cada una contaba con baño propio.

-Esto es más grande que mi departamento- comentó Daisuke saliendo de una de las habitaciones- ¡En la ducha caben como 10 personas sin contarme! ¿Y bien? ¿Qué haremos primero?

-No lo sé- contesto el ojiazul- ¿Qué tal si bajamos a comer algo?

-Amén, Takeru… Amén.

Ambos chicos bajaron al comedor del hotel, eligieron una mesa en el exterior y pidieron lo que deseaban comer, sin mirar el precio siquiera.

-Tarjetita paga, ¿Eh?- sonrió Daisuke.

-Sip. Tarjetita de mi hermano paga- rió Takeru, sintiéndose contento desde hace un buen rato. Después de todo no tenía sentido que un sueño lo hubiera puesto de mal humor.

Estuvieron charlando por un buen rato, cosa que a Takeru le agradaba, considerando que era casi imposible mantener una plática decente con Daisuke sin que éste saliera con alguna estupidez.

-De acuerdo- dijo Daisuke de repente- Hay que decidir dónde buscar chicas primero.

Takeru dejó salir el aire de manera ruidosa. El momento de lucidez Motomiya había terminado ya, para dar paso al autoproclamado "galán". Entonces su charla se convirtió en una ligera discusión acerca de que hacer primero.

* * *

Mientras tanto, al mismo tiempo en que los chicos discutían, tres chicas estaban sentadas en uno de los cómodos sofás de la recepción. La cuarta de ellas había ido a registrarse en el hotel desde hacía ya buen rato y no había regresado.

-¡Aaaaah! ¡Hikari se está tomando demasiado tiempo! ¿No crees, Mimi?- dijo una de las chicas. Tenía el cabello lila y usaba anteojos.

-Supongo- respondió otra, más interesada en echarle un vistazo a algunos de los chicos que pasaban frente a ellas. Esta chica era esbelta, castaña y de piel rosada. Sus ojos estaban ocultos tras unas gafas de sol de marca.

La última, pelirroja y de piel morena, no dijo nada mientras miraba en la dirección en que la otra chica se había ido.

Y finalmente, como si la hubiesen invocado, la cuarta chica llegó apresuradamente con ellas.

Hikari Yagami era probablemente a la que menos le entusiasmaba la idea de estar ahí. Prácticamente, Mimi Tachikawa la había obligado a ir, argumentando que tenía un boleto extra. Además le había insistido en que tal vez encontraría al chico de sus sueños ahí. Después de eso se había aventado un discurso larguísimo acerca de las posibilidades de tener un romance durante las vacaciones de verano, y más en un lugar turístico. Finalmente terminó cediendo, y para sus adentros admitió que la idea de encontrarse con su chico ideal en un lugar así era alucinante, magnífica o simplemente perfecta. Recordó como en aquel momento había imaginado un primer beso en la playa, en el atardecer, eso lo haría más especial. El problema era que ella no se consideraba capaz de llevar una relación. De alguna manera creía que eso no era para ella, pero no por eso dejaba de soñar con tener una persona a su lado que le demostrara cariño y demás. Y ahí era donde el aparentemente perfecto "amor de verano" fallaba por completo. Un amor de verano no era una relación, al menos no una como ella quería. Una relación linda y duradera era casi el antónimo de un amor de verano. El mismo nombre lo decía: "de verano", sólo eso, es decir, una vez que las vacaciones llegaran a su fin, la supuesta relación se iría por la borda, y ahí es donde el miedo jugaba su papel. Mimi había comentado en una ocasión que a los amores de verano no se les debía prestar mucha atención, porque al final todo acabaría. La chica criada en Norteamérica los había descrito como una pequeña diversión para pasar las vacaciones. Volviendo al asunto del miedo ¿Qué tal si se enamoraba en serio? Definitivamente se divertiría en ese lugar con sus amigas, sin intención alguna de buscarse un chico.

Hikari sonrió al sentarse junto a sus amigas.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Kari?- Pregunto Sora Takenouchi.

-Lo siento, no encontraban nuestros nombres y tuve que llenar una hoja. Fue una suerte que al final aparecieran, porque si no, imaginen, habríamos pagado lo doble.

-¡Ok! Lo importante es que ya está todo listo- Dijo Miyako, efusivamente.

-Dejemos las cosas en nuestra suite y vayamos a divertirnos un rato- finalizó Tachikawa más como una orden que como una sugerencia.

Al entrar a su habitación recorrieron cada rincón admirando la decoración. Las cuatro chicas quedaron azoradas al ver el mar desde el balcón. Por primera vez, Hikari sintió que ceder ante Mimi había valido la pena.

Finalmente después de media hora, las chicas decidieron bajar un rato a la piscina del hotel. Si les daba hambre, sólo tendrían que caminar un par de metros hacía la zona exterior del restaurante. Las tres se pusieron trajes de baño de dos piezas y bajaron.

Inmediatamente Tachikawa corrió a ganar sillas de playa junto a la alberca, las otras tres chicas la siguieron sonriendo. Mimi se emocionaba demasiado.

Tras acomodarse pidieron bebidas exóticas que les llamaban la atención del menú que un apuesto chico les había llevado.

-Sin duda, vale la pena gastarse el dinero en lugares así- comentó Miyako, sorbiéndole a su bebida.

-¡Por supuesto!- respondió Mimi inmediatamente -¡Y no se olviden que esta noche nos vamos de antro a conocer chicos lindos!

-Vamos, Mimi ¿Es que sólo puedes pensar en ello?- cuestionó Sora, medio divertida.

-¡Es verano, Sora! Obviamente hay un montón de chicos lindos rondando por ahí, esperándonos. Y tenemos que saber aprovechar. Agosto no durará por siempre ¿Sabes?

Sora se dió por vencida. Una vez que su mejor amiga se empecinaba con algo, era imposible sacarla de ahí. Se limito a sonreír y asentir a cada afirmación de Mimi.

Hikari por su parte suspiró. Ahí estaban de nuevo con el tema de los chicos. La hacían sentirse de una manera extraña, considerando que era la única del grupo de amigas que nunca había tenido novio o algo parecido. Estuvo a punto de decirle algo a Mimi acerca de su insistencia por conseguir muchachos, cuando de repente un grito eufórico las sorprendió a las tres.

-¡YAHOOO!- En ese momento, las chicas se arrepintieron de haberse sentado al lado de la piscina, tras quedar completamente empapadas cuando un chico de cabellos desparpajados se lanzó al agua, sin importarle nada. Finalmente la cabeza del muchacho salió a flote. Enfocó su mirada en ellas y sonrió mientras se sonrojaba.

-Disculpen, disculpen. Aunque ¿Saben? No debieron haberse sentado ahí.

-¡¿Qué dices, idiota?- amenazó Mimi, con la vena de la sien a punto de reventar -¡Tu eres la bestia que se tiró a la piscina de esa forma! ¡¿Acaso ves a alguien más comportándose como un animal aquí?

-Mimi... tranquila- susurró Sora.

Daisuke estuvo a punto de replicar de nuevo, cuando cambió su vista de Mimi a Hikari. Salió del agua y se acercó a las chicas.

-Lo lamento- dijo con actitud seria, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la castaña Hikari- Supongo que tendré que compensarlas. Ustedes cuatro, mi amigo, yo, cena… ¿Qué tal suena eso?

-Patético- confesó Miyako sin remordimiento alguno.

-¡Daisuke! ¿Qué rayos te pasa? Me distraigo un segundo y causas toda una revolución- gritó Takeru mientras corría en dirección a donde Daisuke intentaba inútilmente conseguir una cita. El rubio había visto todo lo ocurrido y hasta ese momento le había dado por reaccionar.

-Ah, jeje, mira, Take, tendremos compañía para la cena.

-¡De ninguna manera, animal!- le espetó Mimi.

-Mimi... tranquila- repitió Sora, temiendo por la vida del chico.

-Lo lamento, chicas- dijo Takeru con una sonrisa- Supongo que es inevitable que se ponga así, disculpen de nuevo por…

Y el tiempo se congeló. Takeru y Hikari intercambiaron miradas. La rojiza se hundió en la azul, y la azul en la rojiza. En ese momento sólo eran ellos dos, embobados el uno en el otro.

¿Amor de verano, eh?

* * *

¿Qué tal estuvo? hehe a mi me agradó como quedó. Realmente no tengo nada que decir (o escribir en este caso) así que gracias por leer!

¿Reviews? haha ya pues. Hasta el próximo capítulo ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Aqui está el segundo capítulo :D Son las tres y media de la mañana y no puedo dormir así que ¡A escribir se ha dicho! Tengo tanto sueño ya que no tengo nada más que decir =.=.

Muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron reviews, me animan bastante.

**Si Digimon me perteneciera no estaría escribiendo esto u_u. **

* * *

Pasaron largos segundos hasta que finalmente Mimi carraspeó. Hikari bajó el rostro inmediatamente intentando ocultar el sonrojo. Takeru por su parte miró hacia otro lado, viendo disimuladamente a la chica. No entendía lo que estaba pasando. Por más que quisiera decir algo para romper aquel incómodo silencio que se había formado, su voz aparentemente se había ido a un lugar lejano y no estaba dispuesta a volver. Y en caso de que volviera ¿Qué iba a decirle? Era bastante raro que alguien como él no tuviera ni idea de que decir. Para su desgracia su compañero tampoco estaba dispuesto a decir nada. Lo único que deseaba era que aquel tenso ambiente se disolviera cuanto antes. Finalmente una de ellas abrió la boca.

-Vámonos de aquí, chicas. No tiene caso discutir con estos simios.

Sora y Miyako siguieron a su auto nombrada líder, sin embargo Hikari no se movió de su sitio. El rubio vio entonces su oportunidad. Estaba a punto de preguntarle su nombre y con algo de suerte conseguir verla después, cuando Mimi la tomó del brazo y casi se la llevó a rastras lejos del par de chicos. Ambos notaron como la de ojos rojizos miraba hacia atrás cada que la otra se lo permitía. También escucharon como ella y la del cabello lila hacían comentarios acerca de que en cualquier lugar había "bestias".

Takeru pestañeó un par de veces y suspiró. En otra situación le habría parecido graciosa la forma en que las chicas se iban y más aún sus comentarios, sin embargo, había algo que le impedía sonreír siquiera. Con ese algo se refería a _ella. _

Takeru era la clase de chico que siempre tenía chicas a su alrededor. Sin embargo, lejos de lo que pareciera, no era presuntuoso ni coqueto. Había tenido sólo un par de novias y había sido él quien había terminado ambas relaciones. Para él no había caso en engañar a las chicas si en realidad sus sentimientos no pasaban del cariño que se tiene por los amigos. En realidad le importaba poco todo ese asunto de las citas y noviazgos. A diferencia de Daisuke, en lugar de buscar se dedicaba a esperar. Creía que si se iba a enamorar en serio alguna vez, las cosas se irían dando con el tiempo.

Sonrió. Simplemente se limito a sonreír. No, de ninguna manera iba a considerar el amor de verano. Había ido a divertirse independientemente de cualquier chica y _ella _no iba a cambiar sus planes. Lo mejor era olvidarse de ese incidente. Dejar que las cosas se dieran como se dieran. Ya se decidiría después cuando se diera otra situación así, si es que se daba y si es que había algo que decidir.

-Al menos sabes que estamos en el mismo hotel- le comentó Daisuke haciéndose el desentendido.

-Pudimos haberlas conocido en una mejor situación ¿No crees?

-Ellas tuvieron la culpa. Como sea, ¿Qué haremos hoy?

-Eres imposible, Daisuke.

-¿Aún hay chicas en nuestros planes, verdad?

Takeru negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa entre divertida y resignada.

-Si es que no las espantas, Dai.

ooo

Las chicas por su parte estaban ya en su habitación aún hablando de lo que había pasado momentos antes.

-¡Es que cómo es posible!- gritó Mimi desde el baño.

Sora puso los ojos en blanco mientras bebía de una botella de té helado. Llevaba una toalla húmeda al cuello. Su histérica amiga no había parado de insultar a los pobres chicos y por si fuera poco, a Miyako tampoco le había parado la boca. Finalmente Mimi salió del baño, secándose el cabello.

-¡Santo cielo!- dijo indignada abriendo su propia botella de té- ¿Quién diría que aquí también hay chicos groseros? No, no, no, cada vez estamos peor. A estas alturas todas nos quedaremos solteras.

-No seas exagerada, Mimi. El agua no va a matarte y no todos los chicos son así- contradijo Sora- Además, pidieron disculpas ¿No?

-¡No es ninguna exageración, Sora!- gritó de repente Miyako- ¿Saben? Debimos haber dejado que nos pagaran la cena.

-¡Ahí si te equivocas!- Replicó Mimi dejando de lado la botella- ¡Eso habría sido un privilegio para ellos!

La discusión ya llevaba poco más de una hora. Sora se dedicaba a pasar su mirada de Mimi a Miyako y viceversa como si se tratara de un partido de tenis. A ese ritmo pasarían todo el día encerradas en la habitación. Fue en ese momento cuando su mirada se estancó en la menor de ellas. Hikari era la única que no había dicho ni media palabra desde que volvieron a la habitación. Harta de los gritos de las otras dos chicas se acercó a ella.

-Supongo que será imposible callarlas ¿No te parece?- Comentó.

Hikari levantó la mirada y después enfocó a las otras. Le sonrió a Sora.

-Deberíamos proponerles ir a alguna parte antes de que decidan salir a buscar a ese par y gritarles en su cara- le dijo manteniendo la sonrisa.

De alguna manera, el encuentro con aquel rubio la tenía bastante pensativa. Y no era para menos. Aquel corto lapso de tiempo había sido larguísimo para ella, era como si de repente no hubiera nadie más alrededor, incluso en ese momento había dejado de escuchar los incesantes gritos de Mimi, lo cual ya era decir mucho. La aterraba la posibilidad de volver a toparse con él, lo cual probablemente sucedería estando en el mismo hotel. La pregunta era ¿Por qué le aterraba? No es que no quisiera volver a verlo, todo lo contrario, deseaba verlo de nuevo, pero le aterraba volver a perderse en aquellos ojos azules de la forma en que momentos antes lo había hecho. Le temía a lo que no conocía y definitivamente desconocía que era lo que le había pasado con ese muchacho.

ooo

-¿Entonces qué tal un antro o algo así?- preguntó Daisuke cambiando los canales de la televisión por puro ocio, ya que ni siquiera prestaba atención.

-No tengo ganas, Daisuke- respondió su interlocutor, que estaba acostado en un sofá con el brazo cubriéndole los ojos.

-Si vamos a buscar a esas chicas, ¿Podemos ir a divertirnos?

-No es por las chicas- respondió el otro, levantándose- Pensé que podríamos hacer algo más tranquilo. Hemos tenido un día realmente agitado para mi gusto.

-No exageres, amigo- sonrió Dai- Lo único agitado fueron esas chicas y eso porque se pusieron a gritarnos. Si hubiesen aceptado la cita entonces…

Takeru dejó de escuchar. Salió al balcón y se recargó en el barandal de piedra mientras observaba el mar. No se esperaba un día así. Inconscientemente pensó en que estaría haciendo ella en ese momento. Tras unos minutos divagando, se sacudió el cabello. "No es posible, Takeru" se dijo a sí mismo "estoy así por las circunstancias en las que nos conocimos, es todo"

-¿Entonces el antro?- insistió Daisuke, parándose a su lado.

-No vas a parar de preguntar a menos que acepte ¿No es así?

-De hecho- respondió con una sonrisilla boba.

-Dejémoslo para después, Dai… por favor…

-Ok, ok. ¡Pero prométeme que iremos!

-De acuerdo.

-Bien. En ese caso no pienso pasármela aquí todo el día. Iré un rato al casino del hotel ¿Vienes?

-Diviértete- le respondió con más desgane aún. ¿Qué paso con lo de que esa chica no arruinaría sus planes de diversión? No lo entendía.

Escuchó como la puerta se cerró y se fue directamente a una de las camas. Se tiró sobre ésta y miró al techo.

-me pregunto si te volveré a ver… no… me pregunto si podré hablarte esta vez- susurró antes de quedarse dormido.

ooo

Las cuatro chicas empaquetaban en sus bolsos lociones, bloqueadores, espejos, cepillos y cosas que ni siquiera usarían. Tenían lista también una canasta con bocadillos y una pequeña hielera con los tés helados que les fascinaban y por supuesto no les podían faltar. Mientras hacían los últimos preparativos para salir, alguien llamó a su puerta. Miyako abrió para toparse frente a un joven que iba a entregarles las llaves del jeep que habían rentado hacía unos minutos.

-Bastante efectivos y rápidos ¿Eh?- comentó Miyako cerrando la puerta.

-Así debe de ser- respondió Tachikawa, orgullosa- Bueno, entonces vámonos ya.

Bajaron al lobby entre charlas bastante animadas acerca de lo increíble que sería su verano. Hikari era la única que no parecía tan inmersa en la conversación. Miraba para todos lados, nerviosa y ansiosa a la vez, esperando toparse con aquella mirada celeste. No tuvo suerte. Subieron al jeep y echó un último vistazo. Nada. ¿Y qué más daba? En serio, no tenía caso que se la pasara pensando en un chico que sólo había visto una vez. Sonrió y se incorporó de nuevo a la charla con sus amigas.

Las chicas llegaron a la playa y se dispusieron a encontrar un sitio más o menos vacío. No tardaron mucho e inmediatamente comenzaron a tender toallas y colocar sombrillas en la arena. Después de unos minutos, las cuatro se encontraban tomando el sol con tranquilidad.

-Esto es realmente relajante- comentó Miyako.

-Es verdad- dijo Hikari sonriendo- Estas vacaciones valen lo que hemos pagado.

Mimi permanecía seria. Y no es que tuviera ganas de quedarse callada. Es que se encontraba concentradísima viendo a cada chico del lugar. Habían acordado ir al antro al día siguiente y estaba totalmente dispuesta a tener compañía para esa noche, y claro, también encontraría algo para sus amigas. Finalmente notó a un par de chicos jugando con un frisbee (¿Así se escribe? Google dice que sí xD). Ambos altos, piel clara, uno rubio y uno de cabello oscuro.

-Nada mal- murmuró, atrayendo las miradas de sus amigas- ¡Chicas! Vean eso.

Señaló a los dos muchachos y para su inconformidad, Miyako fue la única que pareció emocionarse.

-Venga, más ánimos que están bastante bien.

-No empecemos, Mimi- le dijo Sora, volviendo a recostarse en la toalla- Si tanto interés, ve a hablarles tu.

Sin embargo, eso no fue necesario. Por suerte para Mimi, el frisbee fue a dar a sus manos. Los saludó con coquetería y ambos muchachos corrieron hacia ellas.

-Hola, chicos- dejó salir una vez que se acercaron.

-Hey- dijo uno de ellos siguiéndole el juego.

Tras un par de sonrisillas uno de los chicos dijo lo que Mimi esperaba escuchar.

-¿Saben?- les dijo con un tono de coquetería- Mis amigos y yo estamos buscando chicas lindas con quien pasárnosla de fiesta toda la noche, y bueno… creo que las encontramos, je.

Mimi dejo salir una sonrisa triunfal y les sonrió.

-¿Ah, sí? Aunque tendrá que ser hasta mañana- les dijo con el mismo tono que había utilizado él.

-Cuando quieran… ¿Sus nombres?- preguntó el otro.

-Mmm… que te parece si primero me dan los suyos ¿Eh?- Mimi parecía tener mucha práctica hablando con los varones.

-Alexander y él es Nicholas ¿El tuyo?- insistió el de cabello rubio.

-Ah… lindos nombres… ¿De dónde vienen?

-Inglaterra… ¿Nos dirás tu nombre, entonces?- preguntó Nicholas.

-Supongo que se lo merecen… Soy Mimi, nosotras venimos de Japón. ¡Ah…! Pero ¿Saben algo? Creo que mis amigas y yo no podemos aceptar. Es que somos cuatro y ustedes dos…

-¡Eso no es problema!- dijo Nicholas señalando a otro rubio acostado en la arena- Él es Evan, viene con nosotros.

-Nos sigue faltando uno…- comentó Mimi, fingiendo desanimarse.

Y como si lo hubiese invocado, miró al que sería su cuarto chico.

-Esperen aquí… es más… ¿Por qué no le avisan a su amigo?

Los dos obedecieron el mandato de Mimi y salieron disparados hacia donde estaba el otro chico.

Mimi se levantó y se acercó entonces su cuarto muchacho, de cabello liso, azulado y ojos a la par.

-¡Hola!- saludó animadamente tomando asiento a su lado. El chico se limitó a hacer un ademán.

Mimi esperó alguna respuesta y se dio cuenta que tenía que ir directo al grano.

-¿Te gustaría ir de fiesta conmigo y unos amigos?- preguntó con bastantes ánimos.

-No, gracias.

Mimi comenzó a exasperarse. ¿Un chico le acababa de decir que no?

-Vamos, será divertido- insistió- Pareces estar aburrido.

-No realmente. Agradezco que me invites, sin embargo no me apetece ir- le respondió con amabilidad.

-Mira- le dijo Mimi perdiendo la paciencia- necesito a cuatro chicos y tengo tres, prácticamente te hago un favor al conseguirte una cita con una de mis amigas.

Señaló al grupo de chicas y él volteó a ver más por educación que por ganas. Se sonrojó levemente y volvió a girarse.

-Me lo pensaré- dijo en voz quedita.

-¡Eso era todo! ¿Te llamas…?

-Ichijouji Ken- respondió sin mirarla.

-Japonés ¿Eh? ¡Nosotras también somos de allá! Mi nombre es Mimi… Entonces te veo mañana a las 8 en el lobby de aquél hotel- dijo señalando el enorme edificio. Se levantó y caminó hacia las chicas al mismo tiempo en que los otros tres se aproximaban a ellas. Mimi les dio indicaciones y para el atardecer las 4 chicas ya se encontraban subiendo sus cosas al jeep y con sus citas aseguradas.

Entraron a la suite y cada una se fue por su lado. Mimi decidió tomar un baño, mientras que Sora exhausta se acostó sin más. Miyako se puso a ver televisión. Hikari estaba sentada en uno de los cómodos sofás. Mimi la había emparejado con el de cabello rubio ¿Alexander se llamaba? La emparejó con él argumentando que había visto como había mirado al "simio rubio" de la mañana, por lo que dedujo que los rubios eran el tipo de Hikari. Miró como el cielo oscurecía poco a poco por el anochecer y sintió deseos de caminar. Quería ver el mar de noche. Se levantó y avisó a la chica de anteojos que iba a salir.

ooo

Las ganas de ir al baño despertaron a Takeru, quien se levantó con pereza. Tras ocuparse de sus asuntos, recorrió la suite y suspiró algo molesto al ver que Daisuke no había llegado. Tomó su tarjeta-llave y salió resignado a buscar al moreno. ¿Es que acaso tendría que cuidarlo durante todo el viaje?

Entonces Hikari maldijo su suerte al ver como de la puerta de en frente salía el rubio en el que había estado pensando todo el día.

Takeru sonrió… ¿Qué iba a decirle entonces?

* * *

:O ¿Que pasará en el próximo? Ni idea xD estoy improvisando con esta historia. Jeje, gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

Así que aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic cuando se supone que debería de estar estudiando. Tengo que aceptarlo, no se estudiar. Si no lo aprendo en clase, es imposible que lo aprenda estudiando por mi cuenta. Por otro lado el examen de hoy me tiene completamente frustrado al punto en que dejé de lado los libros y me puse a escribir mi improvisada historia xD. ¿Quieren saber cuál fue el problema con el exámen? Ah, pues cuando terminé de contestar revise mis respuestas (soy tan despistado que me ha pasado dejar algunas en blanco ¬¬) Y en eso me detuve en una de ellas. Por más que la pronunciaba en mi mente y hacía oraciones con ella, me seguía pareciendo incorrecta. Total, la cambié. Y saliendo del exámen me topé con mi idiotez del día. Abrí el libro y la respuesta que borré era la correcta ¬¬. Casi me daba topes contra la pared, además estoy conciente de que no fue mi único error, improvisé en mas de ¿Que serían? ¿10, 15 respuestas? En fin, al menos estoy seguro de pasar. Je, disculpen, es que debo sacar mis frustraciones de alguna manera. Disfruten el cap ^^

Ah, sí ¬¬... **Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esto es sólo por diversión.**

* * *

Un rubio caminaba despistadamente por el aeropuerto, revisando un par de folletos que llevaba consigo. Arrastraba tras de sí una maleta negra. Finalmente levantó su mirada, miró a todas partes y suspiró desganado. Sabía que no habría nadie ahí para recogerlo. Y es que para su mala suerte, había llegado un día antes de lo previsto.

-Y yo que no quería gastar en un taxi- murmuró mientras el conductor subía su equipaje al maletero.

"Y de paso muero de hambre" siguió pensando "No debí haber invitado a esos dos… ¡Este viaje me dejará en bancarrota!"

Finalmente el conductor se detuvo frente al lujoso hotel. Yamato Ishida pagó casi llorándole a cada centavo y entró.

ooo

Takeru seguía mirando a Hikari. Hikari lo seguía mirando a él. Para él el momento era perfecto. Para ella todo lo contrario.

Hikari reaccionó finalmente e intentó abrir la puerta de la suite con ademanes desesperados.

-No entrarás sin la llave… ¿Sabías?- le dijo Takeru, dejando escapar una risa casi burlesca mientras se recargaba en la pared.

La castaña suspiró resignada. Él tenía razón, no llevaba la tarjeta. Estupendo, simplemente estupendo.

"Genial, he quedado como una tonta" se dijo mentalmente a sí misma.

Nuevamente el ambiente se puso tenso. Takeru odiaba esos incómodos silencios y la ella aún más considerando lo de haber quedado en ridículo.

Hikari entonces levantó su puño dispuesta a llamar a la puerta. Al notar sus intenciones, él reaccionó rápidamente y le detuvo la muñeca con delicadeza. Inconscientemente se acercó a ella. Sin saber que pasaba se dejó llevar y sin pensarlo, dejó que las palabras fluyeran.

-¿En serio crees que después de que hayas rondado mi mente todo el día voy a dejarte ir así como así?- le susurró al oído, provocando que se estremeciera- Además nuestras habitaciones están una frente a la otra. Es prácticamente imposible que no volvamos a vernos, así que no hagas las cosas difíciles.

Una vez que estuvo convencido de que no intentaría nada liberó su delgada muñeca, la tomó de los hombros y la forzó a encararlo. Se quedó estático por un momento tras conseguir que lo mirase a los ojos. Por un segundo recordó aquella mirada de su sueño. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. Un sueño, sólo eso.

-¿Caminata en la playa entonces?- le dijo recuperando su sonrisa.

Hikari lo miró sin entenderlo bien, sintiendo como su estomago se encogía. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese chico? ¿Qué le pasaba a ella?

-¿Cómo es que…?

-Tus amigas no vienen contigo y no se me ocurre otro sitio al que pudieras ir sola.

La había interrumpido incluso antes de que terminara la pregunta. No sabía a dónde llegarían con eso pero en ese momento sintió que no tenía más opción que ir con él. ¿No tenía más opción? Eso no era cierto. Desde el primer momento lo pudo haber detenido, haberle dicho que no la molestara, tal vez. Pero en lugar de eso se había rendido sin oponer resistencia alguna. ¿Por qué? Le invadió un sentimiento extraño al darse cuenta de que le atraía estar con él, que le interesaba saber más de él, conocerlo, tratarlo… Pero ¿Por qué?

Caminaron por el pasillo hacia el elevador en completo silencio, cuando repentinamente ella se paró en seco.

-Espera… ¿A dónde ibas tu?- preguntó.

Takeru maldijo para sus adentros y después soltó una risilla divertida. Había olvidado por completo a Daisuke.

-De hecho también pensé en ir a la playa…- mintió. Estaba ligeramente preocupado por su compañero, pero no iba a dejar escapar a la chica de nuevo. Y es que sabía que la oportunidad de verla sola no se iba a dar muy a menudo, si es que nunca. Las otras tres seguramente la acompañarían a todas partes y no la dejarían sola y mucho menos con él después del incidente.

-¿Todo en orden?- Hikari lo miraba confundida.

-Ah… sí, lo siento. Vamos entonces.

Takeru volvió a sonreírle, y ella volvió a bajar la mirada sintiendo el calor subir por su rostro. El rubio estaba a punto de presionar el botón del elevador cuando este se abrió, dando paso a otro rubio que murmuraba entre dientes palabras sueltas como dinero y bancarrota.

Takeru agrandó su sonrisa al reconocer a su hermano mayor. Lo único que le preocupaba era la posibilidad de que lo entretuviese y ella aprovechara para irse o que comenzaran las preguntas vergonzosas. Sin embargo, fue como si repentinamente se prendiera una bombilla dentro de la mente del rubio menor. Y justo a tiempo, porque su hermano ya había levantado la mirada y la pasaba de un joven a otro.

-Qué bueno que llegaste, hermano- dijo Takeru- Daisuke está en el casino, ¿Por qué no lo alcanzas?

Dicho eso, dio unas palmadas en el hombro de Yamato dejándolo completamente confundido y tomando la mano de su acompañante, se adentró al elevador. Listo. Adiós preocupación por Daisuke.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Estaba llevando con él a una chica de la cual ni siquiera sabía su nombre. ¿De qué le iba a hablar a una completa desconocida? Encima estaba ese efecto que ella tenía sobre él.

El elevador llegó a su destino y Takeru salió casi arrastrando a la chica tras de sí. Siguieron caminando acorde a los pasos de él.

"Bien" pensó "lo primero es lo básico, pregunto su nombre, edad… no tal vez eso sea ofensivo… pero… ¿Y si es mayor que yo? ¿Y eso que, Takeru? No es como si fueras a tener algo con ella… un minuto… ¿Por qué hago esto? ¿A dónde rayos quiero llegar?" Takeru comenzó a sudar frío arrepintiéndose de lo que estaba haciendo porque la situación parecía estaba fuera de lugar por muchos motivos, no entendía que era lo que lo había orillado a hablarle como lo había hecho, y mucho menos entendía porque estaba acompañándola a la playa en ese momento. No era de él hacer eso. No con una desconocida.

-Emm… -La suave voz de Hikari lo sacó de sus pensamientos, enfocó su azul mirada en ella y la notó nerviosa y sobre todo su rostro se mostraba de un peculiar rojo. Ella pareció observar algo en el suelo. Takeru bajó la mirada curioso por ver de qué se trataba. No había nada en el piso. Y entonces lo notó. Lo que inquietaba a la chica era el hecho de que Takeru no había soltado su mano desde que subieron al elevador y ya tenían un buen rato caminando. La soltó inmediatamente en un acto reflejo y toda su serenidad pareció esfumarse. Comenzó a temblar, a respirar con agitación y lo que más le extrañó fue su corazón acelerándose como nunca antes.

-Lo lamento… no me di cuenta- y con esas cuantas palabras que a duras penas habían salido de sus labios, la conversación entre ellos terminó.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar. Caminaban cerca el uno del otro, pero parecía que iban solos. Ella se entretenía mirando de reojo los escaparates, mientras que él se entretenía viéndola a ella. No tardaron mucho en llegar a la playa. Hikari pareció relajarse un poco y mientras que él se detuvo, ella siguió avanzando hasta llegar a la arena donde se quitó las sandalias que llevaba. Sonrió por primera vez desde su encuentro con él. Le agradaba la sensación de la arena sobre sus pies.

Takeru estaba recargado en un barandal, observando atentamente cada movimiento de ella. Se encontraba embelesado. Desde hacía un buen rato, se había decidido a dejar de pensar en lo que ella provocara. Era su verano y lo iba a disfrutar. Y vaya que estaba disfrutando observar a esa chica. Se sonrojó de pronto al descubrir que ella le estaba observando e inmediatamente dejó de pensar, se sintió débil y es que aquella chica le estaba sonriendo. Era la primera sonrisa que veía en su rostro. Sintió una felicidad inexplicable y deseos de volver a sentir aquella delicada mano enlazada con la suya.

-¿Entonces te quedarás ahí parado?- le preguntó de repente.

-Si te soy honesto… estoy disfrutando del espectáculo ahora mismo.

-¿Ah sí?- inevitablemente, Hikari contestó con el mismo tono juguetón, decidida a seguirle el juego al muchacho y ver hasta donde llegaban.

Takeru por su parte le sonrió de nueva cuenta. Era como si de repente toda incomodidad se hubiese esfumado y ahora parecieran estar en un ambiente de camaradería. Takeru estaba fascinado. "Pensé que sería más difícil hablar con ella" se dijo, antes de seguirle la corriente a su interlocutora.

-Ahora que lo pienso- dijo acercándose a ella, utilizando un tono de voz fingidamente presuntuoso- Resulta que la señorita maleducada aquí presente ni siquiera se ha dignado a decirme su nombre.

Hikari se permitió reír, sintiéndose liberada de su miedo a una conversación fallida con él. Le agradaba el ambiente que se había formado. Era como si se conociesen desde hace años.

-No es como que tu hayas sido muy educado ¿Sabes? En primera tampoco me has dicho tu nombre a pesar de que me forzaste a venir contigo.

-Ah, sí claro. Yo te forcé. Pero si ni siquiera hiciste el intento de negarte, señorita maleducada.

-Tengo nombre ¿Sabías?

-¿Y que se supone que esperas para decírmelo?

-Tal vez a que se te bajen un poco los humos… simio.

-Vaya, ¿Ahora soy un simio?- preguntó Takeru.

Era estupendo. El tono con el que habían iniciado su conversación no había cesado. Ambos sonreían ante cada comentario o insulto a modo de juego.

-Una de mis amigas no ha parado de llamarlos simios- respondió Hikari, pensando por un momento en la reacción de Mimi cuando supiera con quien había estado.

Takeru rió de buena gana. En lo poco que llevaba ahí, el verano estaba superando sus expectativas. Definitivamente disfrutaría cada segundo.

-Bien, entonces… el simio se llama Takeru Takaishi.

-¿Eres japonés?

-¿Qué hay con eso?

-Pues es que no pareces japonés.

-Ah… ya veo…- Takeru fingió indignación y miró dolido a Hikari- Entonces sólo porque soy rubio y con unos ojos azules para morirse ¿No puedo ser japonés? Con que así están las cosas… Te digo, además de maleducada, racista.

Hikari no pudo aguantarse la risa esta vez.

-¿Y quién te dijo que tienes ojos para morirse, eh?

-Venga, sincerémonos, racista maleducada. No dejas de verlos.

El rubio consiguió su cometido: Hikari se sonrojó de nuevo. Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba su rostro con esa tonalidad.

-Esos humos siguen muy arriba, Takaishi. Así ni mi nombre llegarás a saber. Además, siempre miro a las personas a los ojos.

-¿Siempre te sonrojas así, entonces?- preguntó.

-¡Claro que no! Además ¿Qué te hace pensar que tú tienes algo que ver con que me sonroje?

-Ambos sabemos que esa pregunta fue tonta, pequeña racista maleducada- sentenció dándole un ligero toque en la nariz.

-Hikari Yagami- respondió ella, tocándose la nariz.

-Pensé que no me lo dirías hasta que se me bajaran los humos. Ahora resulta que también eres mentirosa. Santo cielo… Es tu nombre real, ¿Cierto?

-¡Claro que lo es! Y si te lo dije fue para que pararas de llamarme racista maleducada…

-Tú ganas, ya no te diré así- Takeru le sonrió - Ahora serás una mentirosa maleducada. Agradece, le quite lo de racista.

Hikari le dio un ligero empujón, pero la acción tomó por sorpresa al chico quien perdió el equilibrio.

-¡Vaya! ¿Acaso te ha derribado una chica?- preguntó, provocándolo.

-No es justo- respondió él aún sentado en la arena- Me empujaste cuando tenía la guardia baja. Ahora resulta que también eres aprovechada. Vamos de mal en peor, Yagami.

Se levantó y se sacudió un poco, luego le sonrió a Hikari con malicia.

-No debiste haberme empujado…

ooo

Yamato llevaba ya bastante tiempo en busca de Daisuke desde que su hermano lo había dejado ahí sin darle ninguna explicación. Si por él fuera ya estaría acostado en una de las camas de la suite o tirado en el sofá viendo televisión, pero no podía, porque su hermanito se había llevado consigo la llave. Y en vez de quedarse sentado frente a la puerta, se había puesto a buscar a Daisuke en un lugar que para colmo estaba abarrotado de gente.

-Estupendo… simplemente estupendo…- se dijo mientras miraba para todas partes- ¿Es que no voy a disfrutar de mis vacaciones como es debido?

Soltó aire de manera ruidosa y se perdió entre la multitud en el casino.

ooo

Sora había despertado minutos antes, para encontrarse con Mimi durmiendo a pierna suelta en la cama de al lado y Miyako completamente dormida en el sofá con la televisión encendida. Recorrió el resto de la suite y le sorprendió no ver a Hikari ahí. No estaba por ninguna parte y no era muy temprano que digamos, y mucho menos para que estuviera sola fuera. Se sintió culpable, porque había sido ella quien había convencido al sobreprotector hermano de Hikari que la dejara ir prometiéndole que ella la cuidaría. Sacudió sin delicadeza alguna a Miyako quien despertó alerta mirando para todas partes.

-Cielos, Sora- dijo de mala gana- ¿Qué te sucede?

-¿Dónde está Hikari?

-¿Hikari…? ¡Ah! Dijo que saldría a caminar o algo…

-¡¿Y la dejaste ir sola?

-Bueno, Sora, aún había sol cuando…- Miyako dejó de hablar cuando vio el oscurecido cielo.

Sora comenzó a perder la paciencia. No tenía ni idea de dónde podía haberse metido Hikari. No le quedó más remedio que salir a buscarla. Tanto ella como Miyako se vistieron y salieron con apuro tras dejar una nota a Mimi, aunque lo más probable era que ésta no se despertaría.

Caminaron un rato por el lobby. Lo primero era buscarla en el hotel, al fin y al cabo, había bastantes cosas con que entretenerse ahí. Decidieron separarse. Miyako fue a la zona de las piscinas mientras que Sora continuó su búsqueda dentro del hotel. Pasó frente al casino y bufó. Estaba repleto de gente, es más, ni siquiera se podía pasar. Estaban todos apretujados y lo único que escuchaba con claridad era una voz pidiendo a gritos que lo dejaran pasar. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada intentando distinguir a Hikari, aunque estaba casi segura de que ahí no estaba. Se movió un poco hacia un pequeño hueco entre la gente intentando ver mejor el interior. Error. Resultó que el dueño de la voz anterior había visto en ese pequeño hueco su oportunidad para escapar. Fue tanto su esfuerzo por pasar por el apretujado espacio, que técnicamente salió disparado y fue a caer encima de Sora.

-¡Lo lamento mucho!- decía una y otra vez mientras le tendía la mano.

Sora tomó la mano que le ofrecían y murmuró un débil "no hay problema". Miró a la persona que le había caído encima y deseó no haberlo hecho al verse perdida dentro del par de orbes azules que la miraban con preocupación.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el muchacho con voz suave, mirándola detalladamente, casi admirándola.

Sora sólo atinó a asentir.

ooo

Takeru llevaba todo ese tiempo persiguiendo a Hikari, cosa que se le dificultaba en la arena, sin mencionar que sus risas lo tenían agotado y sin energías. Escuchó como ella se burlaba y tras un esfuerzo enorme, aumentó su velocidad. Cuando alcanzó a la chica la rodeó por la cintura intentando detenerla, con lo que sólo consiguió que ambos tropezaran y cayeran en la arena. Se quedaron tirados por largo rato, respirando entrecortadamente. Hikari finalmente rompió el cómodo silencio en el que habían caído.

-Es increíble…- murmuró viendo el cielo- ¿Sabes algo? Pensé que esto sería una mala idea… pero me alegro que hayas venido conmigo... Takeru.

Hikari puso su mano sobre la del rubio, quien enlazó sus dedos.

-Fue divertido, mentirosa- susurró él mirándola con intensidad- ¿Debería llevarte al hotel ya? Tú decides. Porque si por mi fuera nos quedaríamos aquí toda la noche.

Hikari suspiró volviendo a su realidad. Tenía que regresar.

-No es que sea mala idea quedarnos aquí pero…

-Tus amigas, lo sé. De por sí, se enfadaran cuando sepan que te la pasaste con el simio.

Takeru se levanto sin soltar la mano de ella, ayudándola a levantarse también. Caminaron en dirección al hotel con las manos enlazadas, conversando y lanzándose miradas de tanto en tanto.

Aunque ambos tenían en mente sus ideas acerca del amor de verano, en ese momento dejó de interesarles. Se trataba de disfrutar el momento. Sólo eso.

ooo

Miyako entró corriendo al lobby. Ni rastros de Hikari. Buscó a Sora con la mirada y no tardó en encontrarla sentada en uno de los sofás del lobby. Estaba a punto de acercarse a ella cuando vio que no estaba sola. A su lado estaba un apuesto rubio y al parecer mantenían una animada conversación. En cualquier otro momento le hubiera parecido algo genial y le hubiese sonreído a la pelirroja de manera pícara mientras levantaba los pulgares. ¡Pero demonios, ese no era el momento de estar _ligando_! ¡¿Y Hikari? La muchacha estuvo a punto de gritarle a Sora, cuando distinguió a Hikari entrando de la mano del rubio de la mañana. ¿Qué efecto tenían los rubios en ese lugar, por Dios? Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y se apresuró a llegar al elevador.

ooo

Hikari y Takeru no habían parado de hablar. Se sentían a gusto e uno con el otro. Aún iban tomados de la mano sin importarles lo más mínimo. De pronto Takeru indicó silencio y se detuvo.

-Ese chico de ahí es mi hermano, aunque supongo que ya lo sabías- le susurró.

-Pues ella es una de mis amigas- Respondió ella intercambiando una sonrisa de picardía con el rubio.

-No les molestemos ¿Te parece, Hikari?

-Me parece perfecto- rió ella estirándolo camino al elevador.

Una vez dentro de éste, la plática los volvió a inundar hasta que finalmente llegaron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Hikari bajó la mirada de repente sin saber que decir y se alegró de ver sobresalir el borde de la tarjeta llave debajo de la puerta. Takeru soltó su mano para que pudiera agacharse a recogerla. La castaña la deslizó despacio. Se quedó un rato recargando su cabeza en la puerta, hasta que él la hizo voltear a verlo. Y sin más, sin decir una sola palabra, se observaron por largos segundos.

-¿Te volveré a ver mañana?- preguntó el rubio con un dejo de melancolía en su voz.

-¿No fuiste tú el que dijo que era imposible no volver a vernos estando uno frente a otro?

-Se que te volveré a ver…- respondió.

-¿Entonces?- Hikari sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, pero le asustaba pensar en ello.

-¿Volverá a pasar algo como lo de hoy?

Hikari se mordió el labio y se acercó a él. Se paró de puntillas y tras besar dulcemente su mejilla le susurró al oído:

-Lo prometo.

Se separó lentamente y sin mirarlo entró a la suite. Duró todavía un largo rato recargada en la puerta, suspirando con tranquilidad, recordando cada segundo junto a él. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

* * *

¡Y hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy! Todas las ideas que se me venían a la mente decidí dejarlas para otro capítulo. Y el día de hoy hizo su aparición el rubio mayor y conoció a Sora (disculpen por la falta de detalles, ya me adentrare más en eso), sin mencionar que hubo muchísimo avance en la relación de Takeru y Hikari. En general me agradó el capítuloaunque por un momento me pareció muy precipitado pero tras releerlo buscando errores terminó por gustarme y espero que a ustedes también. Por último sólo me queda agradecer a las personas que me dejan reviews, porque con uno sólo me entran muchísimas ganas de seguir con esto. Gracias de nuevo por leer y dejar sus comentarios. Hasta otro cap. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Amm... je, lamento el retraso u_u, puedo darles millones de excusas, como exámenes de nuevo me enfermé o que se yo, aunque en realidad fue la falta de inspiración más que nada ¡Pero en fin! En lugar de aburrirlos con eso he aquí un nuevo capítulo, así que disfrutenlo ^^.

(Por cierto, si me enfermé, como un extra por tanto tiempo sin actualizar les daré un consejo... Nunca, pero nunca coman atún y más tarde leche u_u)

**Si Digimon me perteneciera, probablemente estaría en Japón ideando una nueva temporada en lugar de estar aquí escribiendo -w-. **

* * *

Hikari había estado durmiendo plácidamente hasta que sintió los rayos del sol sobre su cara. Intentó cubrirse con una de las almohadas, pero le fue inútil intentar recuperar el sueño, su mente inmediatamente comenzó a vagar por los hechos de la noche anterior. "¿En serio pasó?" se preguntó. ¡Claro que había pasado! Y había sido tan increíble que deseaba que pasara de nuevo. Sonrió para sí y en ese momento sintió un gran golpe del lado de la cama.

-¡Vamos Hikari!- llamó Mimi, de manera efusiva- Hoy vamos con los chicos… ¡Despierta!

A pesar de que ya estaba despierta, no llegaba a captar las palabras de su amiga. Se incorporó y la miró extrañada.

-¿Qué chicos?

Mimi la miró con los ojos como platos y justo cuando pensaba responder…

-¡¿Cómo que cuáles chicos, Hikari?- El grito de Miyako no se hizo esperar -¿En dónde tienes la cabeza?

Entonces Hikari recordó la tarde de ayer. Esos chicos. Suspiró con desgane y se levantó con pesadez, dispuesta a darse una ducha. La idea de salir con ellos no le agradaba mucho, y menos si pensaba en cierto rubio. Comenzó a hacer planes en su cabeza. Le había prometido a Takeru que lo vería de nuevo, pero sería imposible salir de nuevo tan tarde. No, de hecho a esa hora probablemente estarían de fiesta con los tipos de la playa. Con algo de suerte se escaparía por un momento para ir a buscarlo, aunque la tenía difícil considerando que sus amigas la vigilarían más que nunca por culpa de la noche anterior.

Salió de la ducha y enredó su delgada figura en una toalla. Sin importar como, cumpliría su promesa.

Las chicas por su parte no habían dejado de hacerle burla a Sora.

-¡Ya se los dije!- gritó por quinta vez- ¡Lo conocía desde hace tiempo! Sólo estábamos charlando.

-Así se empieza, Sora- Comentó Miyako, dándole codazos en los costados.

Sora se sonrojó violentamente y aparto a Miyako.

-¡Ya te he dicho que…!

-Mas te vale que eso no interfiera con nuestra cita esta noche, eh- dijo Mimi, callándola repentinamente.

-Para empezar- se defendió Sora- Las únicas entusiasmadas con esto son Miyako y tú.

-¿Qué me dices de Hikari? Le tocó uno lindo.

-No creo que Kari lo vea así…- comentó Miyako en voz baja, recordando a Hikari de la mano del rubio de la piscina.

-Ya lo hará, la verdad es que yo sólo conseguí las citas- declaró Mimi – El resto es cosa de él.

-Como sea- cortó Sora, una vez que Hikari se acercó a ellas- Vayamos a desayunar.

ooo

Takeru seguía acostado, se acababa de despertar y se había quedado viendo el techo. La noche anterior había esperado a que su hermano y Daisuke llegaran, supuso que no llevarían la tarjeta encima y acertó. Recordó que Hikari había prometido que se verían de nuevo, y tuvo sus dudas por un momento. No debía entusiasmarse demasiado con ella, o acabaría mal.

Se levantó más por obligación que nada y fue a darse una ducha rápida. Al salir del baño, no le sorprendió mucho ver a sus compañeros de habitación tirados en el sofá viendo televisión.

-¿Ya desayunaron?- preguntó.

-De hecho te estábamos esperando- comentó Yamato sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

Takeru bufó medio divertido al ver que ninguno de los dos parecía tener intenciones de levantarse.

-¿Y ahora a quién esperamos?- les dijo.

-Ah, claro…- Yamato se levantó de su lugar y apagó el televisor.

Ambos hermanos salieron de la habitación con Daisuke siguiéndolos a regañadientes.

Al salir, Takeru fijó su vista en la puerta de Hikari. Se preguntó que estaría haciendo en ese momento.

-Vamos, T.k. – llamó Yamato- Muero de hambre.

Takeru sacudió la cabeza y trotó para alcanzar a sus compañeros.

-Entonces, _Teeks- _dijo Daisuke- Prometiste que hoy saldríamos ¿Recuerdas?

El rubio menor maldijo para sí al recordar su promesa. Bah. Ya se las arreglaría para verla.

-Lo sé, lo sé- respondió con monotonía.

-De hecho chicos, hoy hay una gran fiesta en la playa ¿Qué les parece?

-¡Estupendo!- Gritó Daisuke como un niño emocionado- Apuesto a que habrá bastantes chicas ahí… ¡Y en bikini!

Takeru negó un par de veces con la cabeza. La idea de diversión de Daisuke distaba mucho de la suya, pero muy a su pesar, no tenía de otra más que aceptar.

Avanzaron por los pasillos del hotel con cierta monotonía. Eligieron una mesa en el exterior y ordenaron su desayuno. Aunque, tampoco era que Takeru tuviera mucha hambre. Comenzó a juguetear con la comida recién llegada mientras recorría el lugar con su mirada. Sonrió al descubrir a varias chicas viéndolos, tanto a él como a sus acompañantes.

-¡No puede ser!- gritó Daisuke, al ver entrar al grupo de chicas de la piscina.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Yamato confuso mientras las miraba.

-Daisuke se las arregló para que esas chicas nos odiaran desde el primer día- respondió Takeru regresando su mirada a la comida.

-¿Eh? ¡Oh, vamos! Una de ellas es mi amiga – dijo Ishida.

-Déjame adivinar, ¿La pelirroja con la que estabas tan atento anoche?

-¡Silencio, Takeru!- gritó alterado y sonrojado- ¡No estaba atento! Es sólo que tenía mucho tiempo sin verla… es todo…

-Como digas.

-Con que no nos vean estaremos bien- dijo Daisuke, bajando la cabeza.

ooo

-¡Oh, rayos!- gritó Mimi.

-¿Qué?

-¡Los simios! Y por si fuera poco, agregaron uno más a la manada.

Hikari miró hacía la misma dirección que Mimi, para descubrir a Takeru totalmente concentrado en su comida. No pudo evitar sonrojarse y mucho menos sonreír.

Pero por supuesto, que Mimi se las llevó a la mesa más alejada del trío de chicos.

-Creo que exageras- dijo Sora, leyendo el menú.

-Hay que hacernos respetar, Sora- le respondió con una seguridad increíble. Sora se limitó a girar los ojos.

Por suerte para Hikari, le había tocado un asiento desde donde veía a Takeru a la perfección. Sólo debía disimular ante Mimi y probablemente ante Miyako también. Observó cómo el de los cabellos desparpajados hacía ademanes exagerados mientras decía algo inaudible desde donde estaban y el cómo ambos rubios reían con ganas. Admiró cada detalle del muchacho. Era bastante atractivo, de eso no había duda. Se preguntó hasta donde llegarían con eso, si es que iba a algún lado. También tenía que admitir que la simple posibilidad le agradaba…y mucho más que lo que desearía. Sacudió la cabeza y se internó de regreso en la conversación que mantenían sus amigas, pero de alguna manera sentía unas ganas enormes de ver a Takeru, y finalmente lo hizo, sólo para darse cuenta que él también había levantado la mirada en su dirección al mismo tiempo. Y justo como cuando se conocieron, las personas a su alrededor desaparecieron. Takeru lanzó una de sus sonrisas y le guiñó un ojo, para después levantarse de su asiento y seguir a sus amigos, que ya se le habían adelantado.

Por fortuna para la castaña, ninguna de sus amigas se percató del color que se había subido a su rostro. Había que calmarse… sólo eso.

El resto de la mañana pasó sin contratiempo alguno. Mimi se estaba dedicando a maquillar a las otras tres, después de todo, ya casi era hora de ir con sus "citas".

Finalmente tras un buen rato de estarse preparando bajaron al lobby, donde 3 de los chicos ya las esperaban. Comenzaron a socializar un poco, aunque era sólo Mimi quien más hablaba. Minutos después se les unió el de cabello azulado. Uno de ellos, precisamente la cita de Hikari, llevaba un auto deportivo, por lo que la castaña se vio obligada a ir en el asiento del copiloto. Sus tres amigas conversaban animadamente con sus respectivos chicos, inclusive Sora, así que Hikari se sentía realmente incomoda al ir al lado de aquél tipo de ojos glaciares. Para empezar, ni siquiera recordaba su nombre.

-Alexander- dijo repentinamente el calculador rubio, leyendo la mente de Hikari. Soltó una risilla- Discúlpame, pero como yo no recuerdo tu nombre, pensé que seguramente tampoco tú el mío.

-Hikari- respondió, permitiéndose liberar una sonrisa. Por primera vez desde que subió al auto, dejó de sentir ese sentimiento de incomodidad.

Llegaron a la playa en cuestión de minutos, en donde ya estaba la música a todo volumen y un montón de gente bailando a su ritmo. Mimi y Miyako corrieron ansiosas, llevando de la mano a sus acompañantes, Sora las siguió con calma, mientras Hikari esperaba a Alexander.

-Listo- dijo el rubio acercándose a ella- ¿Nos vamos?

Hikari asintió y comenzaron a caminar.

-¡Vaya!- exclamo Alexander, viendo alrededor- Creo que se nos han perdido los demás…

-Debimos haber acordado vernos en algún lugar o algo así- comentó Hikari.

Ambos comenzaron a charlar y aunque al principio fuese incómodo, poco a poco fueron tomándose confianza. Sin embargo, conforme el tiempo avanzaba, Hikari comenzó a desesperarse… quería verlo de nuevo.

ooo

Takeru era llevado casi a rastras por Daisuke, que no paraba de hacer comentarios acerca de la gran fiesta que les esperaba.

-En serio, Dai- dijo Ishida un tanto hastiado- has dicho lo mismo durante todo el día, creo que ya hasta me lo sé de memoria.

-¡Es que será estupendo!- gritó el moreno por enésima vez.

Yamato prefirió no seguirle el juego.

Takeru ni siquiera se percató de que ya estaban en la playa, por lo que miró a su alrededor con una cara que se veía más a menudo en Daisuke. Dejó escapar un suspiro de inconformidad y volteó, queriendo preguntar qué harían ahí, pero para su sorpresa, ninguno de sus acompañantes estaba a su lado. Soltó aire de forma ruidosa y comenzó a caminar entre la gente. Ni siquiera pasó por su mente aprovechar ese momento para escaparse y buscar a Hikari. Se sentó en la barra de un bar improvisado y se dedicó a curiosear y a disfrutar de la música.

-La casa invita- le dijo una chica de manera coqueta, mientras le servía una bebida. Takeru le sonrió y tomó el vaso que se le ofrecía. Una vez que la chica desapareció de su vista, dejó el vaso de lado y se levantó. No tenía deseos de perder la conciencia en ese momento.

Avanzó esquivando y hasta empujando a los numerosos grupos de gente que había, lo cual era especialmente difícil considerando que la mayoría bailaba. Finalmente llegó a un lugar un poco apartado y se sentó en la arena. A cualquiera le parecería ridículo que estuviera sentado ahí, teniendo a su lado una tremenda celebración, pero para aquel rubio, era bastante relajante estar ahí sentado, solo y viendo hacía la nada, o tal vez el mar, sin importarle si quiera el barullo a su lado.

Tuvo ganas de buscar a su hermano y avisarle que se regresaba al hotel, pero el desastre de gente que había a sus alrededores le hacía dudar. Después de pensarlo por unos segundos comenzó a empujar gente de nuevo, abriéndose paso. Para su mala suerte, tropezó con una botella que había tirada por ahí. Cerró los ojos y lo único que sintió fue como caía encima de alguien.

-¿Takeru?- llamó Hikari viéndolo fijamente.

-Hey, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó una voz ronca, cuyo dueño se encontraba debajo de Takeru.

-¡Lo lamento!- gritó el rubio, sonrojado e incorporándose inmediatamente. Tendió una mano al otro rubio, que momentos antes había hecho caer.

Alexander tomó la mano que se extendía ante él y se levantó de un salto. Se sacudió un poco y levantó la botella.

-Deberías dejar de beber ya, ¿No te parece, amigo?- comentó casi con burla.

-¿Estabas bebiendo?- preguntó Hikari, extrañada. Aunque claro, no sabía nada acerca de los hábitos alcohólicos de su nuevo "amigo"

-¡No! ¡No! Yo no estaba…- El rostro de Takeru había pasado por todos los tonos rojizos posibles.

En cambio el rubio británico soltó una ligera carcajada.

-No pasa nada… he visto cómo alguien ha tirado la botella antes, disculpa, debí haberla recogido cuando la vi.

Hikari dio un golpe juguetón en el hombro de Alexander y también rió.

-Por un momento sí me creí que había estado bebiendo ¿Sabes?

Su interlocutor sólo atinó a reír. Takeru visualizó la escena, casi queriendo golpear al tipo aquel. Se contuvo al descubrir la mirada de Hikari, clavada en la suya.

-Fue un placer entonces… Hikari- Murmuró el inglés, sonriéndole.

-¿Te vas?

-Sí… fue divertido, pero creo que te dejo con mejor compañía. Espero verte luego.

Entonces se fue perdiendo entre la gente, dejando atrás a una Hikari agradecida, y a un Takeru incrédulo, es decir, ¿Se iba así como así? Y él que pensaba que trataba de cortejar a su chica.

"¡Cuál que 'tu chica', Takeru!" se reprendió a sí mismo después de semejantes pensamientos.

-¿Te apetece salir de aquí?- preguntó Hikari. El aún embobado chico asintió mientras tomaba su mano y la guiaba lejos de tanta gente.

Finalmente quedaron en un lugar cercano a la fiesta, aunque sin tanta gente. Desde donde estaban, podían escuchar la música a la perfección.

-Mira que irte a una fiesta sin mí, mentirosa- dijo Takeru con ese tono de superioridad.

-Ni hables, Takaishi, que encontrarte aquí no me causa mucha gracia, además bebiendo…

-¡Te he dicho que yo no…!

-Jaja, cálmate ¿Quieres? Ya lo sé.

-Bien, pasando a otras cosas- dijo él con una sonrisilla- ¿Qué hacías con ese rubio, alto y acento presumido, eh?

-Debilidad por los rubios, supongo- respondió la chica, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Oye!

Hikari volvió a reír.

-Ok, ok. Mimi lo trajo para que fuese mi "cita" el día de hoy, y si te alegra saberlo, me sacaron a la fuerza de la habitación.

-Ya sabía.

-¿Eh?

-Bueno es obvio- respondió- ¿Por qué arreglarías tú una cita con otro teniendo a un chico tan atractivo como yo a tus pies?

-¿Así que a mis pies, eh? Jaja, bájate de esa nube ya, Takaishi.

-Venga, Yagami, deja de usar mi apellido.

-¿Entonces _Teeks _está bien?

-¿Cómo es qué…?

-Lo escuché desde el pasillo- respondió Hikari con toda naturalidad.

-Vaya, así que también eres fisgona- Negó con la cabeza un par de veces- Eres incorregible, Hikari Yagami.

Hikari le sacó la lengua, pero su gesto infantil cambió por uno de sorpresa al sentir la mano de Takeru sobre la suya. Lo miró embelesada, mientras él, sonrojado, miraba hacia el mar. Ella también giró su cabeza.

En momentos así, lo mejor era guardar silencio.

Ambos estaban sentados, con sus dedos enlazados, cuando Takeru escuchó una de las líneas de la canción que tocaban en ese instante… Aquella línea se quedó por un momento en la cabeza de Takaishi…"Now I'm fallin' into summer love"

-Ahora estoy cayendo dentro del amor de verano- murmuró la traducción en el oído de su coetánea, quien se estremeció. Poco a poco, fue volteando hasta quedar frente a frente con él. Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, Takeru pegó su frente con la de ella, quien seguía temblando al sentir como sus alientos se mezclaban. Y finalmente, ante aquel increíble atardecer, él juntó sus labios con los de ella, envolviéndose en un suave y tierno beso que duró lo que para los dos fue una eternidad. Se separaron por la falta de aire, ambos sonrieron.

-Parece ser que ese beso me causará una pequeña adicción- murmuró Takeru, acercándose a ella de nueva cuenta. Yagami no pudo más que sonreír mentalmente mientras correspondía.

Al diablo con sus ideas del amor de verano.

* * *

¿Y bien? Espero que no haya quedado incoherente o algo u_u la verdad tengo sueño y no quiero ponerme a leer xD. Etto... ¿Reviews :D?


	5. Chapter 5

Ermm... ¿Lamento el retraso? Pues me he dado un tiempecillo para poder subir este cap porque estoy en exámenes y no he estudiado nada xD así que disfruten mientras yo me mato estudiando T-T

* * *

Habían pasado varios días desde el incidente en la fiesta. Hikari había recibido un larguísimo sermón de Mimi, que terminó felicitándola. Pero ni siquiera por la aprobación de sus amigas se había decidido a salir de la suite. Desde aquella fiesta no había vuelto a verlo, por el simple hecho de que se negaba a salir. No quería verlo de nuevo, no quería comprobarlo… Pero bastaba el simple hecho de extrañarlo tanto para comprobar que se había enamorado, había caído por completo. Por eso no quería verlo más. Porque sabía que todo acabaría, se despedirían y cada uno volvería a su vida habitual. Le aterraba pensar así. Recordó lo que pasó después aquella noche.

Después de aquel beso en la fiesta, Hikari había sentido cierto remordimiento… ¿Qué iba a pasar cuando se fueran? Se estaba contradiciendo a sí misma. Enamorarse no había sido nunca una opción en ese lugar, no… no lo era. Cuando estaba con él dejaba de lado su forma de pensar, pero en cuanto ambos se sumían en sus propios pensamientos, sin hablar, entonces una pequeña vocecilla le recordaba que algo así no podía ser.

-No pienses en eso ahora… - le había murmurado Takeru, adivinando sus pensamientos.

-Es inevitable, supongo. Es que…

Takeru le dio un corto beso, intentando desaparecer las dudas de ella, intentando desaparecer las propias. Ella había quedado silente, sabía que si decía algo, el llanto la iba a traicionar.

Takaishi se levantó de su sitio y le tendió una mano. Hikari la tomó después de un par de segundos. Caminaron hacía el hotel sin hablar, sin mirarse. Ambos sabían que tarde o temprano su pequeña historia acabaría, ninguno quería admitirlo. Maldito verano. ¿Cómo es que habían llegado a esta situación? ¿En serio era posible enamorarse de alguien en tan sólo un par de días?

Antes de darse cuenta siquiera, llegaron a sus habitaciones. Hikari soltó su mano y se dispuso a abrir la puerta de su suite.

-Hikari…- El rubio la tomó del brazo e hizo que lo viera a los ojos- Todo estará bien, bonita…

Depositó otro beso en los labios de Hikari, quien hipnotizada no pudo hacer otra cosa que corresponder. Ni siquiera se resistió cuando él lo profundizó más.

Se separó lentamente de ella y le dedicó una sonrisa reconfortante. Kari se la devolvió y sacó las fuerzas necesarias para entrar a su habitación.

Una vez dentro descargó su llanto. Se dejó caer y escondió la cara entre sus rodillas. Haber conocido a ese chico era lo mejor y a la vez lo peor de su verano. Saber que tendrían que separarse era una idea insoportable, al menos para ella.

O

Se levantó de la cama con pereza y salió al balcón. En un par de minutos más, una de sus amigas entraría a la habitación a pedirle que se animara a salir de una vez. Hikari sabía que tenían razón, la forma en que estaba actuando no sólo le arruinaba el verano a ella misma, sino que a las demás chicas también. Y Takeru… tal vez estaba siendo egoísta. Perder toda comunicación con él de un día para otro. Se preguntó si él pensaría en ella tanto como la porpia Hikari lo hacía. Entró de regreso y volvió a recostarse, esperando que la puerta se abriera de par en par de un momento a otro. Tomó su reproductor del buró a su lado y tras ponerse los auriculares, puso su canción favorita a todo volumen.

10 canciones y nadie había entrado aún. Se levantó y tras estirar los brazos un poco, se dirigió a la sala de estar de la suite. No había nadie. Ni en los balcones ni en las otras habitaciones. Se rascó el cráneo y se dejó caer pesadamente en uno de los cómodos sofás. Fue cuando se percató de una hoja rosada en la mesilla. Leyó la nota y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de inconformidad. Por más egoísta que sonara, no le agradó la idea de que sus amigas hubiesen salido con los chicos que habían conocido días antes, sin siquiera avisarle. Pero era obvio que se habían cansado de rogarle y Hikari no tenía derecho alguno a impedir que se divirtieran.

Sintió como su estómago rugió, reclamando comida. Dejó la notita donde la encontró y entró al baño. Al entrar a la ducha se sintió renovada. Era como si el agua se llevase todas sus preocupaciones. Sí bien hubiese podido pasarse todo el día ahí, recordó el hambre que no había hecho más que incrementar con el agua. Como ya era costumbre, levantó el teléfono para llamar al servicio a la habitación. Tras pensarlo unos segundos, colgó el teléfono, tomó algo de dinero y salió de la suite. Necesitaba salir, el final de las vacaciones se veía más y más cerca y la simple idea de pasársela encerrada le parecía ridícula. Ya con la mano en la manija de la puerta, rogó no encontrarse con su supuesto amor de verano.

OoO

Se sentía realmente estúpido. Había seguido sus impulsos y había besado a la chica. ¿Ahora qué? Ah, pues ahora ella no quería ni volverlo a ver, aparentemente, y con justa razón. No podía evitar pensar que se había precipitado bastante. Pero, en el fondo sabía que lo volvería a hacer de tener la oportunidad. Desde aquella noche se la había pasado deambulando por el corredor, esperando a que ella saliera, haciéndose el despistado cada que sus amigas salían. Incluso en las noches se la pasaba sentado junto a la puerta de su suite, esperando que ella saliera al menos a tomar aire. Se había dado por vencido y había optado por hacer lo mismo que ella: encerrarse y no salir hasta que las vacaciones terminaran.

Hikari le llamaba muchísimo la atención, de alguna manera se sentía nervioso alrededor de ella, algo impropio de alguien como él. Pensándolo bien, nunca, ninguna chica había hecho que se pusiera así. Delante de Kari no era más que un tonto que temblaba cada que le hablaba. Y ¿A quién engañaba? Le gustaba la sensación que la castaña provocaba. Sintió ganas de ir a buscarla y pedirle que se olvidara de todo, inclusive del final de su verano. Lo único que Takeru tenía claro era que quería estar con ella. Le venía valiendo si el verano estaba por acabar, sólo quería disfrutar lo que quedaba al lado de ella, por más difícil que pudiera llegar a ser la separación. Al menos quería tener la satisfacción de que pasó, lo último que deseaba era quedarse con esa sensación amarga de saber que pudo haber hecho mucho más. Lo siguiente era acercarse a ella sin que su séquito de amigas lo atacara verbalmente, lo cual era casi imposible. Se le ocurrió incluso hablar con la líder, que supuso sería la que los había apodado simios. Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Por qué tendría que darle explicaciones a una chica que no tenía siquiera parentesco alguno con Hikari? Supuso que la querían cuidar más que nada, pero Hikari tenía su propia vida, y lo que las chicas dijeran venía sobrando ¿No?

Finalmente se armó de valor, se puso una playera y se dirigió decidido a la salida de la suite. Sacaría a Hikari Yagami de esa habitación así tuviera que echar la puerta abajo. Apenas llegar a la salida, la puerta se abrió, dando paso a Daisuke.

-Vaya – dijo, un tanto sorprendido - ¿Te decidiste a salir ya?

-Emm… sí. Creo que necesito tomar aire- mintió el rubio.

Daisuke dibujó una sonrisa boba en su moreno rostro. A veces no era tan ingenuo como Takeru creía.

-Vas a buscarla, ¿Verdad?

-¿Y qué?- espetó el ojiazul, de mala gana.

-Nada, nada. Yo por mi haz lo que te venga en gana. Suerte.

Daisuke le dio una palmadita en el hombro y se lanzó por el control remoto.

-¿Y Yamato?- preguntó Takeru, antes de salir.

-¿Con quién crees?

-¿La pelirroja?

-Sip.

Takeru sonrió y de alguna manera se sintió aliviado de no ser el único en esa situación. Aunque no era seguro que Yamato también lo estuviera.

Al estar frente a la puerta de la castaña, tocó fuerte y con seguridad. Nadie le abrió. Después de varios intentos más, el chico desistió. Caminó lentamente hacia el elevador, no le apetecía mucho regresar a la suite.

Al llegar a la planta baja se topó con un rostro familiar. No prestó atención hasta que el muchacho le llamó.

-¡Hey! Eres el chico con quien Hikari se quedó en la fiesta.

-Ah, y tú eres el tipo con quien fue.

El grandulón rió de buena gana.

-Tal vez deberías hablar con ella- dijo- Acabo de verla, fue a comer algo, pero me parece un tanto decaída y no se me ocurre que pudiese tenerla así más que tú.

Takeru miró al piso. ¿Decaída? ¿Era su culpa?

-Alcánzala y habla con ella- dijo el otro rubio, mientras entraba al elevador –Si no te esfuerzas dejaré de contenerme e iré a por todas con ella.

Sin que Takaishi tuviera tiempo de replicar, el elevador se cerró. Sentía una impotencia tremenda ante las palabras del británico. Le enfadaba haber escuchado algo así, pero en el fondo sabía que tenía razón. No se estaba esforzando para nada y el tiempo avanzaba cada vez más rápido, amenazando con terminar con aquel verano. Espabiló y corrió hacia donde ella estaba.

La vio más hermosa que nunca, su cabello castaño caía graciosamente sobre sus hombros y mientras ella mostraba una sonrisa radiante al mesero que había llevado su comida.

Se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aliento, para después acercarse con paso seguro. Sin pedir permiso ni saludar siquiera, se sentó frente a ella quien mostró una cara de sorpresa. Seguía viéndose hermosa.

-¿Qué crees que…?

-Calla y escúchame, Hikari- cortó el rubio.

Hikari abrió más sus ojos rojizos y miró expectante al muchacho, esperando lo que tuviera que decir.

-Si por mi fuera te aseguro que pasaría cada día a tu lado- murmuró suavemente – Si pudiera detener el tiempo… créeme Hikari, lo haría sólo por ti. Por eso quédate a mi lado, por favor… sin ti soy un desastre, me di cuenta este tiempo sin verte… Muero cada día que estás lejos de mí… Lo sé, el verano está por acabar ¿Y qué? Lo sé porque me siento igual. Sólo de pensar que te irás mi vida pierde sentido… No puedo explicar lo que me haces. Quiero escuchar que me digas que te quedarás junto a mí…

Takeru bajó la mirada. No sabía que esperar. Había soltado muchísimo de lo que llevaba dentro y todo de un jalón. Escuchó como la silla se arrastró. Se iba. Lo que había dicho no era suficiente como para que ella cambiara de opinión. De alguna manera, dolía.

Lo siguiente que el Takaishi sintió fueron los suaves labios de Hikari rozando su mejilla.

-Gracias…- murmuró ella y sin más se alejó de ahí.

OoO

Lo que Takeru había dicho tenía mucho sentido y lo sabía. Ella se sentía igual, pero era incapaz de decírselo. Y a pesar de que él lo había hecho, lo único que había podido hacer era huir. Porque eso era lo que estaba haciendo al verse acorralada, al haber sentido el miedo de estar realmente enamorada de un imposible, de un chico que en su vida volvería a ver. Era lo mejor para ambos que dejaran de verse. Sería menos difícil afrontar lo que estaba por venirse. Siguió caminando sin mirar atrás, sabía que si lo hacía por mero impulso correría hacia él y lo abrazaría llorando, pidiéndole lo mismo que él pedía: quédate junto a mí.

De pronto se detuvo al sentir un jalón. Takeru la atrajo hacía él y la abrazó. Ella se permitió sollozar. Él la apretó más contra sí, lamentando profundamente haberla metido en eso.

-Tranquila… Ya verás cómo nos la ingeniaremos para estar juntos… ya verás.

Hikari asintió con delicadeza. Tenía que confiar en él. Poco a poco su llanto cesó y se permitió ver al muchacho. Éste le sonrió. Se paró de puntillas y depositó un suave beso en los labios de él. Tomo su mano y lo llevó a la salida.

-Me gustaría caminar un poco- le dijo – Tengo días sin salir.

-Eso es porque eres una miedosa y no te atrevías a verme siquiera- bromeó él, haciendo que su relación volviera a la normalidad.

-No empieces, _teeks_.

-¡Oye!

Y entre bromas, abrazos y miradas ambos se dirigieron a la playa, dónde probablemente pasarían todo el día.

-Así se hace…- murmuró en inglés un rubio que había observado toda la escena.


	6. Chapter 6

Parece ser que decidí aparecerme de nuevo xD. Supongo que volví porque tuve un ataque de inspiración esta linda madrugada 9.9 (En serio que no tiene nada que ver con la amenaza de **Amy-sempai**, fiuu al menos no disparará ^^U) Bueno pues esta vez, conoceremos al antagonista de esta historia (inserte un macabro chan chan chan aquí) Ajá, me parece que he creado a un verdadero patán xD, pobre Hika.

Disfruten el cap. ^^

* * *

Alexander se revolvió en la cama una y otra vez. No podía dejar de pensar en lo estúpido que había sido. Por todos los cielos, la chica se iría, el chico se iría e incluso él mismo lo haría. Entonces ¿Por qué rayos había incitado a aquel muchacho a que se acercase a la castaña? ¿Sólo porque la había visto decaída? Se sintió cómo un cobarde. No, no era cobardía, era un golpe a su ego. En lugar de haber enviado a ese tipo con ella, él mismo debió haber intentado animarla, considerando que había tenido una buena impresión con ella y eso era llevar las de ganar. Era verano y había desperdiciado una gran oportunidad, eso lo tenía claro.

Para aquél egocéntrico británico era lo mismo cada año. Viajaría con sus amigos a alguna playa paradisiaca, se desconectaría por un par de semanas de su "complicada" vida como universitario y se dedicaría a disfrutar. Aunque su definición de disfrutar distaba mucho de lo que en realidad aparentaba. Su diversión se definía en una sola palabra: mujeres. Su atractivo físico y aquél acento le conseguían prácticamente a cualquiera. Para él el verano consistía en llevarse a la cama a cuantas chicas pudiese. Eso era disfrutar. Qué ironía, en la universidad era lo mismo, las ventajas que traía el verano para él era el hecho de que las chicas no volverían a verlo en su vida, lo cual era aún mejor si se daba una situación que arruinase su imagen en su mundo perfecto de ricachones. Lo último que deseaba aquél arrogante muchacho era atarse a alguien por el resto de su vida. Sólo un imbécil lo haría. El amor no era necesario, no era más que un cliché que a él sólo podía provocarle risa. En cambio en la universidad debía ser más cuidadoso. Al menos eso le decían. Le daba igual. Mientras hubiera con quien hacerlo, le daba igual.

Al darse la vuelta, cayó en la cuenta de que no estaba en su suite. Se sentó y acarició los cabellos negros de la mujer durmiendo a su lado. Sonrió con cierta arrogancia y en unos segundos recogió su ropa regada por los suelos. Se puso su short y aún sin camisa salió de ahí con una sensación de insatisfacción.

-Saltar al precipicio… y después huir ¿Eh?- murmuró para sí mismo. Una frase sin aparente sentido, a pesar de que la usaba muy a menudo. No estaba satisfecho. A pesar de la chica con la que había estado había resultado una increíble amante, seguía sin estar satisfecho. ¿Por qué? Porque no era ella. Así de sencillo.

-¡Que novedad! ¡Alexander salió de la habitación de una mujer!- exclamó una voz a sus espaldas.

Alexander dirigió su mirada en dirección a aquella profunda voz. Volvió a sonreír cómo sólo él podía hacerlo.

-Anthony… ¿Qué? ¿Ya viene el sermón?- se burló mirando fijamente a su coetáneo.

-Me has dicho cientos de veces que no me entrometa, sin embargo no puedo evitar preocuparme. Es que eres tan irresponsable… Imagínate, si llegases a embarazar a alguna o…

-Hey… eso no va a pasar. Y si pasase… Bueno, imagínate el resto.

-No tienes escrúpulos…

-¿Quién los necesita? Nunca he respondido nada a nadie y no voy a empezar ahora. Déjame en paz. Lo único que busco es satisfacción y lo sabes.

-Es ridículo. Te apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes cómo se llama la chica con quien pasaste la noche.

-¿Eso importa? Al hacer el amor tengo que ser indiferente. Sólo es por diversión. Aunque sabes… Hay una chica…

-Hikari Yagami ¿Verdad?

-Lo notaste…

-Aléjate de ella, Alexander- Anthony puso rostro serio mientras veía fijamente al rubio.

-¿Qué? ¿A ti también te gustó?

-No seas ridículo. Es sólo que ella no parece la clase de chica que se fijaría en alguien como tú. Y menos para lo que quieres hacer.

-Con ella es diferente.

-Ah, ¿Al fin apareció alguien a quien no te quieres llevar a la cama?

Alexander rió.

-De hecho si quiero. Es sólo que nunca me había sentido tan atraído hacia alguna chica.

-Ajá, y tras una noche de sexo la atracción se irá.

-Exacto. Es mera tentación, estoy seguro. Pero claro, ahora mismo debe de estarse paseando con otro y lo peor es que fue mi culpa.

-¿Tú culpa?

-Maldición, ¿Quién eres? ¿Mi madre? Da igual, arreglaré las cosas. ¿Puedes creer que dejé de lado mis necesidades sólo por no verla triste? Es verdaderamente absurdo. ¿De aquí a cuando me he interesado por los demás? Por eso no entiendo lo que hice, y es que ¿Sabes? Resulta que en mi mundo sólo hay espacio para mí y nadie más. Así que definitivamente, esa chica acabará a mis pies.

-No entiendo por qué somos amigos siquiera. Haz lo que te venga en gana, pero te lo advierto…

-Déjalo para después. Me irritas. Ahora, si me disculpas…- comenzó a alejarse, caminando con arrogancia y seguridad.

-En busca de la próxima, ¿Eh?- Se dijo Anthony, sin contar con que el otro había escuchado claramente.

-No… esta vez no será una cacería a ciegas. Esta vez se perfectamente a quien quiero en mi suite.

oOo

-¡Takeru! ¡Despierta! ¡Por favor!- Hikari trataba desesperadamente de reanimar al chico que había colapsado momentos antes.

Horas antes habían dado por casualidad con una parte de la playa totalmente vacía. Se habían pasado lo que iba del día ahí, conversando y jugueteando. Tras una de las bromas de Takeru, Hikari había sacado su lengua, provocando que el rubio la persiguiese. Pero tras un rato el rubio cayó pesadamente en la arena.

Hikari estaba desesperada, no tenía idea de que hacer y por más que gritara nadie parecía escucharla. Miró al muchacho que estaba inconsciente en su regazo.

-Takeru… Por favor…- dijo con un hilo de voz.

De repente sintió como dos fuertes manos se aferraban a su cuello acercándola al rostro de Takeru. Antes de poder reaccionar ya se encontraba besando al chico.

Se separó abruptamente de él y vio cómo se formaba una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de su acompañante. Le dio un golpe en el pecho.

-¡Idiota! ¡Me asustaste!

-Eso no me dolió. Además eso te merecías por sacarme la lengua. Aunque debo admitir, me gusta que te preocupes por mí.

Hikari se sonrojó violentamente. A veces Takeru era un verdadero idiota.

-Aun así no lo vuelvas a hacer…- murmuró.

-Lo siento.

El muchacho tomó asiento a su lado y miró el mar.

-Kari – susurró tras un momento de silencio- ¿Qué haremos cuando el verano acabe?

Hikari respondió con silencio. No pensaba muy a menudo en eso, al menos trataba de no hacerlo. Aunque sabía que tarde o temprano tendrían que abordar el tema. Esa pregunta seguía estando ahí, impidiéndole disfrutar su tiempo con él. Y con cada día que pasaba, sabía que la despedida sería más y más difícil. Al principio, Hikari había pensado que no estarían del todo separados considerando que él también era japonés. Entonces, cuando se atrevió a decirle a Takeru sus suposiciones, él la bajó abruptamente de la nube en la que estaba. Vivía en Francia. Nació y se crió en Japón y sin embargo vivía en Francia.

-Idiota… - ya era costumbre decirle así- ¿No fuiste tú quien me dijiste que no pensáramos en eso?

-Ya lo sé. Es sólo que con siquiera pensar que ya no te volveré a ver pierdo el control. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste conmigo eh?

-La misma pregunta podría hacerte yo. Antes de conocerte jamás habría considerado tener algo con una persona que apenas conozco.

-¿Insinúas que no me conoces los suficiente?

Hikari estuvo a punto de reír pensando que era una de sus bromas, pero al verlo, se quedó perpleja al notar que iba en serio.

-Es por eso que dije antes de conocerte. Desde que hablé contigo por primera vez sentí como si nos conociéramos desde hace años.

Ambos se sumieron en un incómodo silencio. Eran incapaces de abordar el tema de la separación. Y el tiempo definitivamente no estaba a su favor.

oOo

-¡Aaah! ¡Gracias por la comida!- exclamo Daisuke alegremente mientras Yamato sacaba un billete con un rostro de resignación.

-de haber sabido que comías tanto, nunca te hubiera invitado.

-Sabes, eres realmente tacaño. ¿Cómo le hará esa pelirroja para soportarte?

-¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Es mi amiga!

-Sí, claro. Y hablando de romances…

-¡Que es mi amiga!

-Sí, sí. Hablando de romances… ¿Qué Takeru no piensa pasar tiempo con nosotros?

-Supongo. Parece estar muy entusiasmado con la chica.

-Maldito tipo con suerte. Yo por más que intento no encuentro nada. Es más, en la fiestecita esa ni una sola quiso bailar conmigo…

-¿Eh? ¿De Takeru pasamos a tus decepciones amorosas?

-Sí, claro, como ya te conseguiste a tu chica de verano… Yo me largo… Ahí paga la cuenta.

-Que es mi amiga…- murmuró Yamato, viendo la pila de platos que había juntado Daisuke.

oOo

Hikari reía sin parar. No podía evitarlo y estaba agradecida porque hubiera pasado algo así, aunque tal vez su rubio acompañante no lo encontraba tan divertido.

Poco después de que se sumergieran en el silencio, Takeru se había levantado cómo rayo y sacudía su mano desesperadamente. Fue cuando Hikari notó que un pequeño cangrejo había atrapado el dedo del rubio con una de sus pinzas.

-Hahaha… ¿Te…? hahaha… ¿Te dolió?

-Claro que no… es totalmente normal que me lloren los ojos… y también que mi dedo este hinchado y rojo… no te preocupes, no duele.

-Lo siento, hahaha… es que fue tan gracioso la forma en que lo sacudías… hahaha.

-Ajá, apuesto a que si te hubiese agarrado a ti, estarías llorando.

-Y tú riéndote, así que ni te quejes.

Hikari siguió soltando carcajadas sin poder contenerlas.

-¿Vendrías conmigo a Francia?

La pregunta fue tan repentina que la risa de Hikari se esfumó abruptamente.

-¿Qué…?

-Ya te lo he dicho… la idea de separarme de ti es insoportable… por eso… ven a Francia conmigo…

Hikari se levantó y comenzó a caminar.

-Hikari…

-No seas egoísta, Takeru…

-¿Egoísta? ¿Es que no te sientes igual que yo?- preguntó mientras la alcanzaba y la rodeaba por la espalda.

-Por supuesto que sí, pero jamás te pediría que dejaras tu vida en Francia por mí. Tú me estás pidiendo que deje atrás a mi familia y amigos, sólo por este capricho que…

-Para mí no es un capricho. Y créeme que me decepciona que pienses que lo es.

Hikari se dio la vuelta y escondió su cabeza en el pecho de él.

-Lo siento- murmuró dejando que las lágrimas salieran.

Takeru la apretó contra sí por un momento, luego se separó un poco para poder tomarla del mentón. Se acercó y tras besar una de sus lágrimas, se adueñó de sus labios. Hikari llevó sus manos al cuello de Takeru, y él a su cintura.

-No te preocupes, bonita. Tienes razón… no debí pedir algo así. ¿Regresamos?

Hikari asintió con delicadeza y con las manos enlazadas caminaron de vuelta al hotel.

oOo

-¿Cómo es posible que le guste ese?- gritó Mimi por enésima vez. Y por séptima vez, las demás chicas no respondieron. Se habían dado por vencidas después de repetirle lo mismo cuatro veces.

-Ya basta, Mimi- sentenció Sora- En primera el de la culpa fue el moreno. Además se trata de lo que Hikari quiera, no de lo que tú quieras.

-Sí… ya se… ¡Pero es que…!- se silenció repentinamente al ver entrar a Hikari.

-¿Qué tal estuvo?- preguntó Miyako.

-Bien… estoy algo cansada… lo siento- y dicho eso, se encerró en el baño.

-¡Lo ven!- murmuró Mimi, para que Hikari no escuchase- ¡Les dije que ese chico no es de fíar!

-¡Basta, Mimi! Ni siquiera sabes que le sucede.

-¿Y qué más puede ser si no es ese tipo, eh?

-Tal vez y sí sea cansancio- murmuró Miyako.

-Hay, por favor, chicas… Es más, ahora mismo me voy a hablar con ese tipo.

Justo cuando Mimi abrió la puerta dispuesta a marcharse se topó con un peculiar rubio con el puño levantado, cómo si recién fuese a tocar la puerta.

-Ah… hola- murmuró el muchacho.

-¡Alexander! ¡Qué sorpresa!

-Cierto… No nos habíamos visto- sonrió, no había tiempo que perder- ¿Está Hikari? A decir verdad, tenía ganas de salir a caminar y pues, cómo ella y yo hicimos buenas migas, pues pensé en invitarla a venir conmigo.

-¡Por supuesto! Siéntate, ahora la llamo.

El británico obedeció y se sentó aparentando timidez.

Sora por su parte, lo miraba con el rabillo del ojo. La hacía sentirse incómoda. Se preguntó cómo era posible que Mimi confiara ciegamente en ese tipo y a Takeru quien llevaba ya unos días conviviendo con Hikari, ni siquiera lo considerara.

Hikari salió del área donde estaban las camas, con una sonrisa a primera vista renovada. Para Sora, una sonrisa resignada.

-Hola- saludó sin mucho entusiasmo.

-¡Hikari! Es todo un placer verte de nuevo… Le estaba diciendo a Mimi que me gustaría que me acompañaras un rato. Creo que te agradará caminar un rato. El clima está estupendo.

-Sí… supongo que caminar un poco me sentará bien…

-¡Magnífico! ¡Venga, vamos!

Después de un rato, Hikari había dejado de prestar atención a la animada charla de su acompañante. Las palabras de Takeru seguían resonando en su mente, cómo si una parte de ella quisiera considerar esa loca propuesta, cómo si en verdad quisiera olvidarse de todo y de todos para irse a Francia con él.

-¿Me estás escuchando?- preguntó Alexander, sacando a Hikari de su ensimismamiento.

-¡Ah! Lo siento… me distraje.

Hikari no notó el descontento de él, ya que logró ocultarlo excepcionalmente con esa sonrisa seductora que parecía tener siempre en sus labios.

-¿Estás cansada? ¡Ah! Mira, ven. Vamos por un helado.

o

Se estaba desesperando. Para él era poco común, si no es que imposible, tener frente a él a una chica que no cedía, es más, que ni siquiera mostraba el más mínimo interés. Eso la volvía más atractiva. Hacía que la deseara de una forma indescriptible.

Tenía que ir directo al punto. Anthony no se equivocaba. Hikari no era la clase de chica a la que le pudiera decir directamente lo que deseaba. ¿Cómo carajos iba a llevarse a una chica así a la cama? Estaba acostumbrado a obtener lo que quisiera con sólo chasquear los dedos. Hikari Yagami no sería la excepción. "De acuerdo" pensó mientras la veía degustar el helado de vainilla "Lo primero es sacar a ese de la jugada, después entro a consolarla cómo el amigo incondicional, y ta-dá, estará en mi cama en menos de lo que canta un gallo"

-Entonces, ¿Cómo van las cosas con el chico de la fiesta?

-¿Eh?- Hikari pareció extrañarse por la pregunta- Emm… ¿Te refieres a Takeru?

Alexander notó el sonrojo. Sería más difícil de lo que pensaba.

-Ah, con que ese es su nombre. ¿Entonces?

-Bien… supongo.

-¿Supones?- y sin darle tiempo de responder, comenzó con lo suyo- ¿Será porque sientes esa impotencia al saber que no eres más que su chica de verano?

Hikari dejó caer la cuchara y por primera vez desde que salió de la suite, miró al hombre frente a ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¡Ah! Disculpa. Tal vez sea sólo mi imaginación, pero… bueno… Olvídalo.

Bingo. Había dudas en ella.

-Ahora me da más curiosidad… Dímelo, por favor.

-¿En verdad crees que significas algo para él?- soltó sin más preámbulos.

Silencio. Lo tomó como una invitación para continuar.

-Piénsalo un poco. En primera ¿Quién podría enamorarse en tan poco tiempo? Debe de haber montones de cosas que no sabes sobre él y montones de cosas que él no sabe sobre ti. No están enamorados, Hikari. Y de verdad lamento si tú piensas estarlo, porque te apuesto lo que quieras a que él no lo está. No eres más que su pasatiempo veraniego.

-No tienes derecho a decir algo así- Hikari hizo ademán de levantarse, evidentemente molesta, pero él le sostuvo con delicadeza.

-No quería llegar a esto… Escucha, intenté decírtelo así para evitar que salieras lastimada pero ya no hay marcha atrás y yo no pienso dejar que un patán como ese se aproveche de ti. Aquél día, Hikari, cuando te dijo todo ese palabrerío. Cuando te pidió que te quedaras a su lado… cuando te dijo que se las arreglarían para estar juntos…

-¿Cómo sabes…?

-Yo estaba ahí… hablé con él antes de que fuera contigo. Fue por mí que se acercó a ti ese día.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Bien. Le había dicho en parte una verdad y se lo había demostrado repitiendo las palabras de Takeru. Eso aumentaba la confianza que la chica tenía en él y lo que tuviera que decir. Victoria.

-Le dije que te veías decaída- otra verdad –Así que le pedí que hablara contigo… Y… Bueno…

Alexander fingió incomodidad al hablar de ello, pero por dentro su sonrisa se ensanchaba más y más. Victoria segura.

-Él… dijo que le daba igual, que había tenido la oportunidad de besarte y que no eras la gran cosa… Le reclamé y amenacé con golpearlo y él… bueno… dijo que tal vez te enamoraría por simple diversión… lo siento… eso fue lo que él dijo…

o

Hikari se quedó estática. Sentía cómo las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Había sido una tonta; se había dejado llevar y ahora ahí estaba con el corazón roto. Una parte de ella quería creer que eso no era más que una gran mentira… pero la forma en que Alexander lo había dicho… Por pura lógica era imposible que fuera mentira.

Caminó a la salida del local sin siquiera voltear a ver al muchacho. Comenzó a dar pasos más rápidos. Lo único que quería era alejarse de todo. Ya no pensar en nada. De pronto, sintió como la rodeaban por la espalda con suavidad. Aspiró aquel perfume que el británico usaba.

-Tranquila…- murmuró, escondiendo su cabeza entre los hombros de ella- Yo estoy aquí.

-¡Oye tú! ¡Aléjate de Kari!

Tanto Hikari como Alexander voltearon a ver a la persona dueña de aquella voz.

Hikari notó como el rostro de Takeru estaba lleno de enojo y parecía estar soportando las ganas de tirársele encima al tipo que ahora la abrazaba.

-¡No te lo repetiré de nuevo! ¡Aléjate de ella! ¡Vamos, Kari! Regresemos al hotel.

Takeru extendió su mano hacia ella, quien sólo lo miró con resentimiento.

-No- respondió con firmeza, dejando atónito a Takeru.

-¿Qué?

-Te he dicho que no… Vamos, Alexander.

La castaña lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria, arrastrándolo tras ella.

Takeru se quedó paralizado, sin poder reaccionar, con la mano aún extendida. Lo último que vio antes de que aquellos dos se perdieran entre la gente, fue la sonrisa burlesca de ese tipo.

* * *

Gracias por seguir leyendo esto aunque el autor se desaparezca :3


	7. Chapter 7

Ok... Tal vez estén diciendo, ¿Y este bipolar que rayos hace aquí? Me decidí a terminar con este proyecto, al final de este cap les dejo mis explicaciones, por si les interesa saber que sucede. Sí siguen leyendo esto, muchísimas gracias :)

Ah, Takeru Fang mis disculpas si ya estabas trabajando en esto.

* * *

No podía moverse. Seguía parado en el mismo sitio donde lo habían dejado. Apenas y escuchaba a las personas que pasaban a su lado, emitiendo constantes quejas por aquél rubio parado en medio de la acera.

Takeru no tenía fuerza ni para hacerse a un lado. Le estaba resultando imposible procesar todo lo que acababa de suceder. Apenas esa mañana habían estado jugando y divirtiéndose y de repente… No entendía que estaba pasando, pero sí algo era seguro, era el hecho de que el británico estaba involucrado. Era más que obvio. Cuando llevó a Hikari a su suite, todo estaba bien… casi todo. Pero estaba convencido de que la chica no estaba así por su propuesta… lo sabía… el inglés tuvo que haberle dicho algo. Era mucha casualidad que Alexander estuviera con ella en ese momento.

"Esta es tu oportunidad" dijo repentinamente una vocecilla en su cabeza "olvídala, haz con este verano lo que se supone harías desde el principio".

Era verdad. Era imposible que se hubiera enamorado. No tenía motivo alguno para sentirse mal y mucho menos para pedir o dar explicaciones. De pronto perdió el equilibrio. Lo habían empujado. El golpe ayudó de sobremanera a que se repusiera. Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces.

-¡No estorbes!- gritó el turista que lo había empujado.

Suspiró, se levantó y se sacudió como pudo.

Finalmente sacó fuerzas para moverse. Caminó sin mirar hacia ninguna parte, sin saber a dónde iba.

"No fue mi culpa" pensó "Yo no hice nada mal. Fue cosa de ella, ella fue quien no confió en mí. Fue ella quien decidió confiar en ese, antes que en mí. No seré yo quien se muestre débil… no seré yo…"

-Qué más da- se dijo mientras levantaba la mirada. Suspiró ruidosamente. Sin querer estaba ahí. En el sitio donde ella le había dicho su nombre.

Sintió la arena en sus pies ahora descalzos y levantó su mirada al cielo, oscuro por la noche recién nacida.

-¿Cómo saber que no fue un error, Hikari? ¿Cómo saber si esta sensación en mi pecho es real? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando por tu mente? ¿En qué me equivoqué? Tal vez… tal vez no debí haberte pedido algo tan estúpido. ¿Te molestó que te pidiera que fueras a Francia conmigo? No… no es eso… ¿Cierto?

Takeru monologaba con gracia, como si Hikari estuviera ahí, a su lado escuchando cada palabra que salía de sus labios.

Maldición. Maldición. Maldición. Por primera vez desde que conoció a Hikari, hubiera deseado que el verano terminara lo más rápido posible. Ahora el tiempo parecía querer castigarlo cumpliéndole lo que llevaba pidiéndole tantos días. ¿Cuántas veces no había rogado por que el tiempo se fuera más despacio? Se arrepentía. ¿Por qué soportarlo? Podía tomar sus cosas y largarse de una buena vez.

-No quiero hacerlo- se respondió- No quiero irme así…

Metió sus manos en los bolsillos y perdió su mirada en el basto océano frente a él. Verlo parecía relajarlo. Era como si la marea se llevara sus preocupaciones.

-Perdiste- murmuró una suave voz a sus espaldas- ¿Cómo se siente?

Ni siquiera fue necesario que se girara para encarar a la persona que le hablaba. Comenzó a caminar hacia el mar hasta que las olas golpearon sus pies, llegando hasta sus rodillas. Pensó en mil cosas a la vez, aún sin verle la cara a quien le hablaba. Si por él fuera, se habría quedado ahí por horas, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el agua ir y venir con fuerza, pero aquella voz volvió a sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Aún no recuperas el habla? Supongo que debería conformarme con que no sigas ahí parado, donde te dejamos. ¿Cómo conseguiste llegar aquí, eh?

-¿Qué demonios quieres?- respondió de mala gana. Lo último que quería era lidiar con él.

-Hablar… ¡Ah! No, espera… En realidad quiero echarte en cara que perdiste, je.

-¿Perdí? ¿Acaso ella era un premio a ganar o algo? ¿Estábamos compitiendo? Me temo que si me hubieses avisado, no estarías aquí burlándote, me habría esforzado muchísimo más.

-Un premio…- murmuró Alexander, siguiendo a Takeru, quien comenzaba a caminar por la orilla- Tal vez eso sea lo único que se puede ver en ella… No, más bien es lo único que me apetece ver a mí. Es hermosa ¿No? Y no sólo su rostro… Me imagino que viste su cuerpo ¿No?

-Lástima que se deje influenciar con tanta facilidad.- respondió Takeru con frialdad, ignorando la última frase- Quizá cuando dude de ti también te mandará al diablo.

Takeru caminaba con lentitud. Respiraba profundamente una y otra vez, conteniendo las ganas de tirarle un golpe a aquel tipo, ahogarlo inclusive. Sintió deseos de preguntarle qué era lo que le había dicho a Hikari, pero su orgullo se lo impedía. No quería verse débil. Quería dar la impresión de que, en efecto, le daba igual. Se tragó todas y cada una de sus preguntas.

"Me tiene que dar igual, me tiene que dar igual" se repitió una y otra vez en su mente.

-No me importa- dijo Alexander de repente.

-¿No te importa qué?- Takeru estaba respondiendo por inercia.

-Ni siquiera estás poniendo atención a nuestra charla ¿Verdad?… No me importa si esa chica es influenciable o no… Más bien, es un alivio que lo sea Me conviene que se deje influenciar… Su ingenuidad es mi carta del triunfo, digamos… ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?

-No. Y no podría importarme menos. Déjame en paz.

Takeru intentó apresurar sus pasos, sin embargo, no pudo. Parecía que su cuerpo lo obligaba a ir despacio. Se sentía pesado, y a decir verdad, le gustaba la sensación de la arena en sus pies y sentir el agua fresca chocar contra él. No quería apresurarse. Tendría que soportarlo entonces.

-Y… ¿Qué tal besa?

Silencio. Takeru sentía su sangre hervir y aun así trataba de calmarse.

-No contestes si no quieres, ya lo averiguaré. Y ¿Sabes? Averiguaré más de lo que tú. ¡Ah! Y te contaré que tal estuvo, por sí también quieres probar… Aunque parece ser que no será hoy… Pobrecilla, estaba deshecha cuando la dejé en su habitación.

Takeru se paró en seco. ¿Pero que se pensaba aquél imbécil? ¿Esas eran sus intenciones desde un principio? Maldición. Las cosas estaban yéndose de mal en peor.

-Ella no es así- Se encajó las uñas en las palmas por la fuerza con la que cerró sus puños.

-No la conoces lo suficiente para afirmar eso. Además, tú lo has dicho… se deja influenciar con facilidad. Dame dos días… en dos días, podré decirte que estuve encima de ella, haciéndola gritar mi nombre… una y otra vez…

No pudo más. Se tiró encima de él.

La acción tomó por sorpresa al arrogante muchacho, que sólo sintió como el puño de Takeru se estrellaba una y otra vez en su cara.

-¡Déjala en paz! ¡Si le tocas uno sólo de sus cabellos, te juro que te mato, imbécil! ¡Te mato!

Alexander comenzó a asustarse en serio. Ya no sólo sentía dolor en su rostro, sino que también en el resto de su cuerpo. El rubio estaba golpeándole por todas partes con una furia indescriptible. Cerró su puño sobre la arena, y a como pudo se lo lanzó a Takeru en los ojos.

-¡Arghh!- Takeru se incorporó enseguida, tallándose los ojos con desesperación.

El británico aprovechó para atacarle. Lo tiró sobre la arena y comenzó a patearlo.

Takeru entreabrió los ojos y detuvo la siguiente patada con precisión, haciendo que Alexander perdiera el equilibrio. Takeru se incorporó con rapidez dispuesto a seguir con su "labor".

-¡¿Qué demonios haces?

Maldición. Fue lo único que Takeru pudo pensar al ver a Hikari correr a toda velocidad hacía el rubio tendido en el suelo. Se talló los ojos de nuevo y con dificultad, pudo ver cómo el séquito de amigas iba con Hikari. Maldición.

-¡Se los dije! ¡Se los dije!- gritó Mimi desesperada- ¿Estás bien, Alexander?

Caminó decidida hasta Takeru, pero antes de que le plantara una bofetada, fue alguien más quien se la dio.

-¡¿Por qué lo golpeaste?- Preguntó Hikari, con la mano aún levantada- ¿Fue porque te arruinó el plan?

-¿Cuál plan, Hikari?- pregunto Takeru con aparente calma, mientras se sobaba la mejilla.

-No te hagas el tonto… ya lo sé Takeru… Alexander me di…

-No vale la pena, Kari- susurró Alexander, interrumpiéndola.

-Lo sabía… todo esto es culpa tuya…- dijo Takeru- Es él quien miente, Hikari… ¡Mírame! Dime que fue lo que te dijo… él miente… lo único que quiere es… es…

Alexander se incorporó y fingió debilidad para aferrarse Hikari.

-Tranquila… estoy bien… Hey, Takeru… no quieras echarme el paquete a mí… De una vez te digo que no dejaré que te aproveches de Hikari… Ella no está sola… Yo estoy aquí, ¿Me escuchas?

Hikari lo miró con ternura.

-Vámonos de aquí…- murmuró soportando las ganas de llorar.

Y por segunda vez en el día, Hikari dejó a Takeru estático y sin habla.

-No te le acerques… simio- le dijo Mimi, al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a alejarse.

Takeru miró a su lado y vio que aún quedaba una chica ahí.

-¿Qué esperas para irte?- preguntó- Puedo ser peligroso.

-Eso no es verdad- murmuró Sora- No te conozco… pero sé que serías incapaz de hacerle algo a Hikari.

-¿Ah sí? Y ¿Cómo lo sabes? Tú lo has dicho… no me conoces.

-Desde que Hikari empezó a salir contigo, llega todos los días con una enorme sonrisa… nunca la había visto así de feliz… Hikari no es tonta, Takeru. Ella no estaría contigo si no te tuviera confianza.

-¿Confiar en mí?- Takeru se dejó caer en la arena- Mírala, acaba de largarse con ese tipo… lo prefiere antes que a mí…

-¿Te dijo algo?

-…

-Takeru, no confío en ese tipo… Si es él quien piensa hacerle daño a Hikari será mejor que me lo digas…

-Dijo… dijo que en dos días Hikari sería suya…

-¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué demonios no dijiste nada?

-¡Lo intenté! Pero la viste, ¿No? Lo prefirió a él.

-Takeru…

-No lo permitiré… De ninguna manera permitiré que la toque…

-Yo creo en ti… Y Hikari también… En el fondo sé que ella confía en ti, sólo tienes que demostrarle que a pesar de todo sigues ahí.

Takeru se permitió sonreír.

-Te apoyaré en lo que puedas… tú sólo dímelo…

-¿Por qué haces todo esto por mí?

-No te confundas- sonrió la pelirroja- Esto es por Hikari.

Takeru la vio alejarse, con una sonrisa más amplia.

O

Hikari estaba sentada al lado de Alexander, curando las heridas que Takeru había provocado.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-No fue nada, todo está bien ahora.

-Dímelo, por favor.

Alexander suspiró. Tal vez sería provechoso hacer quedar a Takeru como una bestia violenta, que perdía el control ante cualquier situación que no le conviniera.

-Yo sólo quería dejarle en claro que no se te acercara más pero… se puso violento…

-¿Qué no se me acercara?- Hikari pareció molestarse. Alexander se alarmó.

-Sí, Hikari… No me parece que ese siga rondándote, podría engatusarte de nueva cuenta, así que le dije que si se te acercaba de nuevo, sería yo quien me encargaría de él y…

-No debiste hacerlo… Disculpa, pero esto no es de tu incumbencia…

-Pero me preocupo por ti y…

-No tienes porqué- Maldición… el tiro le salió por la culata.

-Pero…

-No te metas en esto. Si alguien va a dejar las cosas en claro con Takeru soy yo. Todo esto no es asunto tuyo.

-¡Lo es, Hikari! ¿Es que no te das cuenta que me gustas?

Sin más, el británico se lanzó sobre ella, tirándola en el sofá, mientras la besaba con violencia y desesperación.

-¡Basta!- gritaba Hikari ante cualquier separación de sus labios.

Alexander parecía entusiasmarse más ante cada queja de la castaña. No tenía intenciones de parar.

Hikari comenzó a llorar al sentir la lengua del rubio pasar por su cuello.

-¡Déjala, animal! ¡Te lo advertí!

Un chico fornido tomó a Alexander de la camiseta y lo tiró al suelo.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó a Hikari, quien asintió, aún asustada.

-¡¿Qué demonios, Anthony?

-Te lo advertí, Alexander.

-¿Quién te crees para…? ¡¿Qué haces?

Anthony ayudó a Hikari a incorporarse y la condujo a la puerta.

-¿Qué parece? La llevo a su habitación.

Anthony salió de ahí, ayudando a Hikari quien apenas podía sostenerse.

-Maldición- murmuró Alexander- Ahora sí que será casi imposible. Bien… me gustan los retos.

Sonrió y salió de la habitación.

-No me quedaré con las ganas esta noche…

* * *

"Pero que imbécil eres. Siempre tienes que dejarte influenciar por medio mundo. Aprende de una vez que tu felicidad es sólo tuya y de nadie más. Deja de tratar de complacer a todos. Ya va siendo hora de que crezcas y veas que tus decisiones son las que valen. Ah, otra cosa. Me parece patético que iniciaras un proyecto y por tus 'problemas', lo dejes a medias. Los que te leen que culpa tienen de que todo mundo te controle con facilidad? Que patético eres... en serio" Palabras de mi beta ilegal xD y por tanto mi ánimo para seguir con esto.

Pues sí... Estos días hubo muchas discusiones en casa por la carrera que decidí estudiar haha, e incluso me dijeron que perdía el tiempo escribiendo, lo cual me desanimó quería saber de nada, pero tras la charla con la beta ilegal me di cuenta de que, en efecto, sólo yo podía decidir lo que quería hacer de mi vida. Escribir me gusta, no me considero de lo mejor, pero lo disfruto, así que no tengo porqué dejar de hacerlo si alguien no está de acuerdo. Por ahora sólo les pido un poquito de paciencia, no sé con certeza cuando actualizaré. En una de mis historias dije que siempre terminaría mis proyectos, y este no será la excepción. Es más, ya me han llegado ideas para otro más, como dice mi beta, me visitó el Dios del fic para darme inspiración xD.

Me disculpo de nuevo por mi estupidez y frustración en el anuncio, que ahora mismo borro. Gracias, muchísimas gracias por leerme, porque sus reviews también me dieron muchísimos ánimos para continuar.

Cambiando de tema... ¿Qué tal estuvo? :3


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hola! ¿No me tardé mucho o sí? De hecho ya estaba para subirse el domingo xD pero ese día fue el exámen de ingreso a la uni y llegué todo zombie, haha. Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews y palabras de apoyo :').

Aquí les dejo otro cap más, disfruten :3

* * *

-¿Un tour?- fue lo primero que preguntó Hikari al salir de la ducha.

-¡Sí, será estupendo!- Mimi estaba tan emocionada como una niña pequeña en navidad.

-No lo sé… no estoy de humor, Mimi- "¿Cómo podría estarlo después de anoche?"

-¡Vamos!- gritó Miyako totalmente entusiasmada- ¡El piso del bote es transparente! Podremos ver los peces y la vida marina tal cual.

Hikari sabía que de nada le servía discutir. Acabaría trepada en aquél bote viendo el agua bajo sus pies. Aun así no parecía muy convencida con la idea. Prefería quedarse tirada en su cómoda cama hasta el día en que finalmente regresara a casa. Pero sabía que sería imposible gracias a sus amigas. Era batalla perdida para ella. Lo mejor sería rendirse.

-¡Tienes que ir! – Insistió Mimi - ¡Alexander irá también!

Esa simple frase le devolvió a Hikari la determinación. No, no y no. Si no tenía ganas de salir, mucho menos ahora que sabía que él también estaba incluido en el paseo.

No le había contado a nadie lo que había pasado la noche anterior y tampoco tenía ganas de hacerlo. Se sentía tonta, pensó en Takeru. ¿Sería que el muchacho le había dicho la verdad desde un principio? Se sintió aún peor. Pensándolo bien, para lo único que le apetecía salir era para aclarar las cosas con él. Se preguntó si sería demasiado tarde.

-¿Hikari?

-N-no creo que sea… conveniente que él vaya también- tartamudeó en voz baja.

-¿De qué hablas? Ya le avisé así que no hay nada que podamos hacer- dijo Mimi, encogiendo los hombros.

-Entonces yo no voy- dijo Hikari con decisión.

-¡No seas aguafiestas! No aceptaré un no por respuesta, Hikari Yagami.

Hikari suspiró al ver a Mimi salir de la suite, seguida de Miyako.

-¿Qué sucedió anoche, Hikari?

-Nada. Estoy bien.

Lo último que quería era ocasionar molestias y arruinarles las vacaciones a sus amigas. Era mejor no decir absolutamente nada y evitar al británico por el resto del verano.

-¿Segura?- Sora por su parte estaba segura que algo perturbara a la hermana de su mejor amigo, aunque sabía que presionarla no serviría de nada. No con Hikari.

-Sí, dame unos minutos y estaré lista.

O

-Olvídalo- dijo Takeru mientras veía a Daisuke engullir su desayuno.

-Esta vez tiene razón, Teeks- expresó Yamato – Necesitas distraerte un poco. Llevas con esa cara de funeral desde ayer.

-¿Y a ustedes qué?- espetó Takeru un tanto exasperado. Ese par sólo sabía que había tenido una discusión con Hikari y eso porque lo notaron por si solos, no porque Takeru les dijera.

-¡Uy! ¡Uno que folo quiere afufar!

-¡No hables con la boca llena, Daisuke!- Reclamó Yamato, mirando con desaprobación al moreno.

El chico tragó con dificultad y miró a Takeru que se estaba quitando los restos de comida que él había escupido.

-Queremos ayudar.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que un paseo en bote va a ayudar?

Era simplemente ridículo. No tenía ganas de subirse a un bote que probablemente le causaría mareos y ¿Qué tenía de interesante ver a los peces?

-No y punto. Prefiero quedarme en la suite a ver televisión o algo así.

-¿Bromeas? ¿Vienes de ver televisión en tu casa para verla también aquí?

-¿Algún problema?

-¡Por supuesto que sí, Takaishi!- gritó Daisuke poniéndose de pie- ¿Qué parte de "es verano" no has entendido? Tienes que disfrutar, conocer chicas, lanzarte en paracaídas, ir de tour… ¡Venga!

-¿Y quién dice que sólo porque es verano tengo que hacer esa clase de cosas?

-¡Son vacaciones! Debemos hacer cosas que normalmente no hacemos.

-Lo que queremos es que te distraigas un rato- suspiró Yamato, haciendo cuentas de todo lo que Daisuke había comido.

Takeru suspiró. ¿Distraerse de qué? Lo único que deseaba era aclarar las cosas con Hikari, y entre otras cosas, darle otra buena paliza a cierto rubio arrogante. Dirigió su vista a la salida del hotel. Pudo enfocar a Hikari y sus amigas saliendo. Se preguntó a dónde irían. Estuvo a punto de desviar la mirada, cuando lo vio. Sintió como la sangre le hervía al ver como Alexander abría la puerta de un auto para que las chicas subieran. Maldito tipo. De pronto vio a Sora moviendo la mano discretamente, señalando.

Takeru giró su vista hasta dónde señalaba la pelirroja. ¿Los baños?

-Ahora vuelvo- dijo a sus acompañantes.

O

Sora caminaba junto a sus amigas algo distraída. Se turbó al ver que Hikari temblaba ligeramente después de ver a Alexander. De pronto, el paseo ya no le pareció tan buena idea.

Su aparente incomodidad la hizo ver a su alrededor, donde pudo distinguir la peculiar cabellera rubia de Yamato. Sonrió inconscientemente.

¡Un momento! Si Yamato estaba ahí… ¡Sí! Ahí estaba Takeru también. Como pudo y sin que las demás lo notaran comenzó a hacerle señas rogando por que la viera. Suspiró aliviada cuando Takeru la notó.

-Chicas, denme unos minutos- dijo cuando vio a Takeru levantarse- debo ir al baño.

-¡No te tardes! ¡Ya no puedo esperar más! Será genial ¿No lo crees, Alexander?

-Por supuesto- sonrió el mencionado.

Sora le dirigió una mirada de desconfianza antes de caminar hacia el servicio.

O

Takeru miró a Sora aproximarse. Había dicho que lo ayudaría, pero ¿Qué podía hacer exactamente?

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó una vez que la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

-Escucha, no sé qué sucede con Hikari, pero parece incómoda ante Alexander.

-¿Y?

-¡Nada de ¿Y? ¡Es tu oportunidad! Acércate y dile que quiere hablar, te aseguro que ese no te lo va a impedir.

-¿A dónde van?- obviamente Takeru trataba de cambiar el tema.

-A un paseo en bote ¿Y qué más da?

-¿El del piso transparente?

-¿Qué con eso, Takeru?

-Las veo allá- dijo sonriéndole, al tiempo en que regresaba a la mesa donde los otros dos lo esperaban.

O

-¡Tardaste demasiado, Sora!- se quejó Mimi.

-Lo siento- sonrió Sora- ¿Nos vamos?

Sora había esperado a que Takeru y compañía se fueran del restaurante del hotel. Quería asegurarse de que se encontrarían en el lugar.

-¿Y ahora qué esperas?- preguntó Mimi, obviamente desesperada.

-Nada, nada.

O

-¿Y ahora tú qué?- cuestionó Daisuke, siguiendo a Takeru quien caminaba a paso rápido.

-Ustedes lo dijeron, necesito distraerme.

-Pero es que cambiaste de parecer de un momento a otro…

-Vamos, hermano. ¿Quieren ir o no?

Los otros dos dejaron de cuestionarlo sin dejar de pensar que algo ocurría.

Por su parte, el corazón de Takeru se aceleraba a cada paso, y no se debía a su rápido caminar. Su primer objetivo era conseguir subirse al mismo bote que Hikari, ya después se las ingeniaría. Miró a su alrededor, hasta que vio un taxi. Le hizo una seña y subió aprisa, seguido por los otros dos.

-Rayos, Teeks- jadeó Yamato.

-Deberías ejercitarte más- dijo Daisuke con tono burlón.

Yamato comenzó una pequeña discusión con Daisuke. Takeru ni se molestó en escucharlos. Toda su mente la ocupaba Hikari.

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver que al tiempo en que ellos llegaban al sitio, las chicas bajaban del auto de Alexander. Justo a tiempo.

Corrió hacia la fila y notó que sólo una persona lo separaba de Sora y delante de ella estaba Hikari. Afortunadamente ella no lo vio. Con suerte irían en el mismo bote.

O

Hikari había estado seria durante todo el transcurso, evitando a Alexander a toda costa. Se le había pegado a Sora e incluso si el muchacho trataba de hablarle lo ignoraba y fingía estar hablando con alguna de sus amigas. Había visto ya varias veces la cara de descontento del muchacho, lo que le causaba cierto temor, mientras no se le acercara todo estaba bien.

-¿Sucede algo, Sora?- preguntó al ver como la pelirroja volteaba constantemente hacia atrás.

-Nada- respondió un tanto nerviosa, evitando que Hikari viera hacia atrás.

Ya era su turno de subir al bote, pero apenas se había subido cuando notó que un hombre sujetaba a Sora.

-Lo lamento- dijo el hombre- en este bote ya no caben más. En el otro aún caben tres personas.

Hikari sintió como se le revolvía el estómago. Si había accedido a ir era porque se sentía segura al lado de Sora. Estaba a punto de decir que preferían irse en el otro bote cuando Sora habló

-Sal de ahí, Hikari.

La castaña salió del bote, sintiéndose agradecida. Pero ese sentimiento cambió inmediatamente al ver que la pelirroja se subía en su lugar.

-¿Pero qué…?

Sora sonrió y apuntó a espaldas de la chica.

-Parece ser que nos iremos juntos… Hikari.

-Takeru…

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Que les pareció?


	9. Chapter 9

¡Yahoo! Otro capi más :D, lamento la demora pero es que me quitaron la compu (Ah... que días tan agonizantes) porque ya estoy medio ciego xD. Así es... Voy a usar lentes y no podría estar más deprimido al respecto u_u

**Lenaeh** no es nada personal contra los británicos, eh... haha.

A todos, muchas gracias por sus reviews, significan mucho para mí, en serio.

**Etto... ¿Llegados a este punto tengo que seguir diciendo que Digimon no me pertenece? No es que lo haya dicho en caps anteriores xD, pero igual nada ha cambiado, sigo ahorrando para comprar los derechos algún día T^T**

* * *

Hikari miraba nerviosa a su alrededor, incapaz de sostener la mirada ante Takeru por más de 5 segundos. A pesar de ello, muy en el fondo se sentía feliz. En realidad estaba encantada de saber que estaría a su lado. Tenía que explicarle como se sentía, y a su vez, escucharlo a él. Había sido muy injusta con él y se había dejado influenciar por los demás de sobremanera. Sabía que tenía que darle la oportunidad de explicarse. Después de lo que había pasado con Alexander, tenía dudas muy fuertes. Pero a pesar de ello, sentía que para el final de aquel paseo, todo estaría bien o al menos, ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que todo volviera a ser como antes. Todo gracias a Sora.

-¡¿Van a subir o no?- gritó un hombre moreno con barba de edad media- ¡Tengo mucha gente hoy!

-Lo lamento mucho. Vamos, Hikari… sube- dijo Takeru, tomándola del brazo con suavidad, para ayudarla a subir a bordo.

La aludida sacudió ligeramente la cabeza al notar que se había quedado parada, perdida en sus pensamientos mientras el encargado de navegar la miraba con impaciencia. Subió sintiendo cómo el calor se expandía por su cara por sentirse avergonzada.

Ambos tomaron asiento en la parte final. Para ese momento, ya era imposible para Takeru disimular su sonrisa. Sintió ganas de pasar un brazo por su hombro, pero se abstuvo. Aún no.

Hikari, por su parte, miró inconscientemente al otro bote. Vio cómo Mimi hacía ademanes exagerados, mientras que Sora la escuchaba rodando los ojos de tanto en tanto. Seguro que Mimi estaba quejándose porque no iban juntas y peor aún, porque ella iba con uno de los llamados "simios". Siguió recorriendo a las personas con su mirada hasta que se detuvo en él. Se estremeció levemente al ver a Alexander con su mirada clavada en ella. Takeru notó su turbación al instante y miró con recelo al británico.

-¿Te hizo algo?- preguntó con genuina preocupación. Otra paliza no le vendría mal al tipo aquel, y si le había hecho algo a ella, tendría la excusa perfecta para irle a partir la cara de nueva cuenta.

-No- se apresuró a mentir la chica desviando la mirada tanto de Takeru como de Alexander.

Él se dio cuenta de que le estaba mintiendo inmediatamente, pero no quiso presionarla. No quería empezar con el pie izquierdo ahora que por fin había conseguido la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

-Hace buen clima hoy ¿No te parece?- preguntó tratando de iniciar una conversación. "Ese es el tema más patético del mundo Takeru" pensó "Vaya forma de iniciar… ¿A quién carajos le importa el clima?"

-Supongo- respondió Hikari, sin mirarlo.

Sin saber cómo contribuir a la conversación, Hikari bajó su mirada hacia el transparente piso del bote. Se sintió incómoda y de repente, estar junto a Takeru no era lo más agradable del mundo. ¿Cómo iban a hablar si ella seguía contestándole así? ¿Cómo si no era capaz de mirarlo siquiera? Se entretuvo observando detenidamente el agua bajo sus pies, sintiendo como cada segundo duraba una eternidad. De repente ya no sabía si agradecer o maldecir a Sora.

-Rayos… sí que tuvimos suerte… ¡Sólo dos asientos!- Takeru seguía intentando sin esperanzas de obtener una respuesta decente.

Y tal como lo había pensado, Hikari se limitó a asentir con suavidad. Takeru respondió con un prolongado suspiro. Iba a ser difícil, pero estaba decidido a conseguir algo. Aunque fuera una pequeña muestra de que ella se sentía igual que él. Con eso le bastaba.

Pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Por primera vez desde que se conocieron no podían entablar una conversación decente. Pero… ¿Acaso sería posible después de lo que había pasado? Tal vez podrían tratar de pegar las piezas de nuevo, pero ambos sabían que no encajarían igual.

-Me pregunto qué clase de animales veremos- otro intento más- ¿Crees que veamos tiburones?

-Quién sabe…

Esta vez Takeru sintió deseos de arrancarse los cabellos o mínimo lanzarse del bote y nadar tan lejos como pudiera. ¿Cómo diablos podía alguien ser tan indiferente? Si eso era una guerra, él estaba perdiéndola irremediablemente. Y aunque fuera hablador por naturaleza, había algo entre ella y él que le impedía hablar con naturalidad. Si tan solo pudiera romper esa pared invisible que se había creado entre los dos…

Hikari no se sentía tan diferente a él. Tenía unas ganas enormes de decirle al hombre que estaba tomando su lugar al volante* que se detuviera, que quería bajarse. Quizá podría darle una excusa ridícula cómo "me mareo con facilidad" u "olvidé mi cámara y no quisiera ir sin ella, regreso luego". Pero aún se sentía avergonzada por el incidente anterior y sabía perfectamente que el conductor no estaba de muy buen humor. Sintió esa molesta sensación que da cuando uno quiere hacer algo, pero no se atreve… esa sensación cuando uno está a punto de hacerlo… Sensación que desapareció al sentir movimiento. Ya no había marcha atrás.

Apenas y escuchaban las palabras del guía. Cada uno iba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Takeru se decidió a intentarlo de nuevo, bajo la promesa de que si no lograba nada, se rendiría definitivamente. No valía la pena si la tensión y el silencio iban a estar entre ellos todo el tiempo.

-Se ve genial ¿No?- preguntó, pretendiendo que la incomodidad entre ellos no existía.

-¿El qué?- preguntó Hikari a quien la pregunta había tomado por sorpresa. Pensó que Takeru se había rendido por fin. Sintió calidez en su pecho, alivio más que nada al saber que no era así.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo que qué? ¡El agua por supuesto!- "bingo" se dijo- Entiendo que mi presencia te distrae, pero no es para tanto.

El rubio se aguantó las ganas de gritar de felicidad cuando escuchó una risilla por parte de su amor de verano.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo…- susurró Hikari, viéndolo con detenimiento por primera vez- ¿Qué fue lo que te dije acerca de tus humos, Takeru Takaishi?

-Los humos, los humos… ¡Ah! Dijiste que no me dirías tu nombre hasta que se me bajaran, pero como ya lo sé, pues… No me importa.

Hikari golpeó sus costillas. Ya no podía dejar de reír. Todo tipo de dudas y temores habían desaparecido al instante. Se sintió feliz por tener la oportunidad de estar con un chico como aquél, y sabía que aunque no durara por siempre, él ya se había ganado un lugar en ella. Volteó a verlo y al ver la forma en que la miraba entendió al instante. Cerró sus ojos y de nuevo sintió los suaves labios de Takeru sobre los suyos.

-Gracias- susurró aún sin abrir los ojos. Se recostó sobre él cuando sintió su brazo rodearla por sus hombros.

O

"Esto definitivamente no era parte del maldito plan" pensó Alexander viendo al bote que estaba a un par de metros del suyo.

Sabía que gran parte de su ventaja estaba en Mimi que no había parado de insultar a Takeru. Mimi le ayudaría a convencer a Hikari. Alexander estaba acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quería, y Hikari se había convertido en un reto para él. Un reto que estaba seguro, no tardaría en conseguir, así tuviera que forzarla.

Pero el hecho de que ahora estaba conversando con su aparente rival, lo hacía perder los estribos, aunque trataba de reprimir sus emociones para no echarlo a perder delante de las amigas de la castaña. Al principio estaba tranquilo al notar que, en efecto, había logrado destruir la confianza entre esos dos ya que no parecían estar muy cómodos. Pero después de unos minutos se dio cuenta de que de pronto, desapareció toda la tensión entre el ambiente de ambos. Maldijo por dentro. Estaba consciente de que ahora las palabras de Takaishi tenían más peso que las de él, así que conseguir algo con ella por las buenas era ya caso perdido.

-¡Míralos!- gritó Mimi, sin intención alguna de ocultar su enojo- ¡¿Quién se cree para coquetearle? ¡¿Por qué rayos Hikari le sigue el juego?

-Ya déjala, Mimi- dijo Miyako, más concentrada en admirar el paisaje marino bajos sus pies.

-Miyako tiene razón, Mimi- dijo Alexander con firmeza- No creo que él sea…

Pero Alexander se detuvo a media frase. Sintió como le hervía la sangre al ver cómo él se acercaba con lentitud a ella y le plantaba un beso… ¡Y ella correspondía!

Se puso de pie con una velocidad asombrosa que obviamente no pasó desapercibida por nadie en el bote.

-Joven, por favor vuelva a sentarse- dijo el conductor al notar que Alexander no traía chaleco y es que él se había negado a usar uno, presumiendo que era un excelente nadador y que no necesitaba algo así.

-¡Cierra la maldita boca!- le gritó Alexander, tratando de mover el volante* hacía dónde estaba el otro bote.

-¡Joven, espere! ¿Qué hace?

En un desesperado forcejeo entre ambos, que lógicamente captó también la atención de la embarcación contigua, el conductor sin querer empujó al británico quien al instante perdió el equilibrio y cayó en el agua.

-¡Alexander!- gritó Mimi un poco asustada.

Sora, por otro lado, luchaba contra las ganas de reír.

Quien no había dudado en soltar una tremenda carcajada, era Takeru.

-¿Viste eso, Hikari? Jajaja… no puedo creer que el muy imbécil se cayera… jajaja.

Hikari no parecía querer reír.

-Takeru… - susurró de repente- ¿No crees que ya pasó mucho tiempo? No ha salido…

El rubio Takaishi miró alrededor. Todos parecían esperar a que Alexander saliera a flote, ni siquiera los conductores de los botes parecían tener intención de lanzarse a sacarlo.

-No entiendo, no es que esté muy profundo, ¿Sabes? De estarlo no podríamos ver nada a través del cristal.

-Pero…

-¡Hey!- gritó un conductor a otro- No habrá caído en uno de los lados profundos ¿O sí? Después de todo, esta zona es muy irregular, nunca se sabe.

-Bah, incluso si fue así, el chico dijo que era muy buen nadador, no quiso usar el chaleco… quédate si quieres, yo seguiré mi ruta.

Takeru miró el agua. ¿En verdad existía la posibilidad de que hubiera caído en una parte profunda? Escuchó murmullos de preocupación entre los pasajeros. Suspiró, se deshizo del abrazo de Hikari y con extrema calma, se quitó su propio chaleco.

-Tranquila, iré a echar un vistazo- mustió al sentir que Hikari sujetaba su brazo con firmeza. Por más que odiara a aquél chico de ojos grises, Takeru no era la clase de persona que dejaría morir a alguien así.

Se tiró al agua sin bacilar y nadó ágilmente buscando algún indicio del muchacho. Tras varios minutos salió sólo para tomar otra bocanada de aire y sumergirse de nueva cuenta.

"¿Dónde estás, idiota?" Takeru miraba hacía todas partes sintiendo el picor en sus ojos y la desagradable sensación de no poder respirar. Finalmente lo vio. Tal como uno de los conductores había dicho, estaba en una parte un poco más profunda. El chico alcanzó a distinguir cómo Alexander forcejeaba por zafar uno de sus pies que estaba atorado entre dos rocas. Nadó hacía arriba y comunicó lo que estaba pasando. Tomó otra bocanada de aire después de que otro hombre saltara del bote. Ambos nadaron velozmente hasta dónde se encontraba el presuntuoso muchacho, quien sujetó la camisa de Takeru con desesperación al verlo llegar.

Entre Takaishi y el otro hombre lograron liberar a Alexander. Takeru le indicó con su pulgar que nadara hacía arriba. El inglés negó aún con más desesperación. Junto al otro hombre lograron subir al herido quien tomó aire de forma frenética.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede?- espetó Takeru una vez que lo subieron al bote.

-¡Cierra la boca! ¡Nadie te dijo que fueras por mí!

-¡Deberías estar agradecido, estúpido! Si yo no hubiese ido a buscarte, estarías muerto…

-Preferiría estarlo que deberle la vida a escoria como tú.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?

Hikari sujetó a Takeru por detrás antes de que se lanzara a golpearlo, logrando que se tranquilizara un poco.

-¿Por qué no nadaste antes de hundirte tanto, Alexander?- preguntó Hikari.

El aludido desvió la mirada, y por primera vez, Hikari lo vio sonrojarse. Takeru sonrió con burla.

-No sabes nadar…- dijo- ¡No sabes nadar! Jajaja ¡Y todavía te querías hacer el valiente con eso de que no necesitabas chaleco! Jajaja ¡Grandísimo animal!

-¡Cállate! ¿A ti qué diablos te importa? Sigo siendo mejor que tú… punto.

Estaban a punto de llegar a la orilla de la isla que era parte del paseo así que Takeru tomó su chaleco y se lo lanzó a Alexander.

-Anda, póntelo… No vaya a ser que cuando te bajes llegue una ola y te lleve lejos…

Antes de que el "excelente nadador" pudiera replicar, Takeru tomó la mano de Hikari y junto con ella, se lanzó al agua, que tenía ya tan poca profundidad que podían mantenerse de pie.

Alexander los vio alejarse, tomados de la mano.

-Aún no acaba, Takaishi… aún no se termina.

* * *

Y hasta aquí le dejo que estoy muriéndome de sueño y mi vista va a empeorar más a este ritmo xD. Ah, por cierto, juju, ya tengo un capítulo para una nueva historia :D, que no publicaré hasta avanzarle más para no dejarlos sin actualización por tanto tiempo.

Ah, sí, sí. Déjenme compartirles algo que cambió la forma en que pienso acerca de la escritura. No sé si les servirá, pero es un hecho que a mi me ayudó mucho:

Hace unos días en clase de inglés, el maestro dijo algo que como escritor me dejó marcado xD, nah, estoy exagerando. El tema de este módulo es cómo escribir ensayos en inglés. Dijo que escribir es un 99% de trabajo duro y un 1% de inspiración. Que la inspiración más que nada es una excusa, que en realidad no existe. Simplemente viendo lo que te rodea, sentándote y escribir frases e ideas, puedes crear con ellas una historia genial, sólo es cosa de que te concentres en ello y que disfrutes escribir. Incluso nos aconsejó cargar con nosotros una libretita e ir anotando lo que veíamos, lo que nos llamaba la atención y que tal vez, de ahí hasta podía salir un libro. Él ha tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Stephen King y para mi sorpresa, ese es el método que usa para crear sus magníficas historias. Y ahora dije, a ver, hay que tratar. Y en efecto, una vez que decides las ideas, la historia se escribe solita. Así es que thanks, teacher xD, aunque no tenga idea le dedico el cap haha.

De verdad les aconsejo a todos los escritores por ahí que lo hagan. En una libreta anoten una lluvia de ideas y como diría Miyako, ¡Bingo! La historia va a fluír por sí sola.

(Sí ya lo hacen, lo siento xD, fue un nuevo descubrimiento para mí)

¡Ah! El asterísco ya se me estaba olvidando...

*no tengo idea de cómo sean estos botes o de si tienen volante o sólo ese tipo motor que tienen atrás algunos botes y en caso de que lo tengan sabrá Dios si se llaman volante, es más ni siquiera estoy seguro si este tipo de botes existen. La idea me vino después de que mi sim (Que en paz descanse… maldito meteorito .) se fuera de viaje a isla Twiikii y uno de los tours era en un bote así xD aunque bueno, leí un poquito y creo que sí son reales sólo que el pobre de mí no viaja mucho a la playa y jamás los ha visto haha. Pero bueno, por algo esto es ficción :p y eso no es algo que afecte mucho a la trama xD sólo que me incomodaba no explicarlo, en fin, no duden en corregirme si me equivoco en algo. Siempre es bueno aprender cosas nuevas ¿No?

Ah, el fin se acerca... pero aún estoy en debate acerca de cómo deshacerme de Alexander ¿Sugerencias? :3

Gracias por leer ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Ah, pero como me tardo en actualizar u_u. Lamento las extensión del cap pasado es que word me engaña y me hace pensar que están medio decentes en cuanto a extensión y a la mera hora nada. Bueno, he aquí una nueva entrega de Summer Crush.

Muchísimas gracias por todos y cada uno de sus comentarios. Me animan a seguir con esto, de verdad. Disfruten la lectura :D

¡Ah! Por cierto, alguien por ahí me mencionó a Taichi, pero me temo que si lo meto a la trama la voy a complicar más, me limité a darle una participación pequeña en este cap, que espero no quede muy forzada o algo por el estilo (yo lo veo bien xD).

* * *

El cielo estaba totalmente despejado y el clima era estupendo. El lugar estaba lleno de gente. Chicas tomando el sol con sus enormes gafas oscuras puestas, chicos jugando con frisbees, niños chapoteando en el mar o haciendo castillos de arena y padres responsables cuidando de ellos. Entre esa muchedumbre se encontraban tres chicas debajo de una enorme sombrilla. Aunque sólo una de ellas parecía disfrutar el sol, otra sólo lucía conforme y la última parecía estar histérica.

-¡Esto es vida!- gritó Miyako, entusiasmada.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila cuando Hikari se fue con ese chimpancé?- preguntó la castaña Mimi, indignadísima.

-¿Eh?- expresó la chica de anteojos sin comprender.

-¿Es que no te importa lo que le suceda estando con él?- siguió cuestionando Mimi.

-No es eso…- respondió Miyako cerrando los ojos- Quiero mucho a Hikari, y ella luce súper feliz con ese chico, así que es mi deber apoyarla… ella no es la clase de chica que seguiría con alguien que no la tratara bien, y tú lo sabes. Además ¿A ti qué te importa, Mimi? Déjala. Es su verano ¿No?

-Miyako tiene razón- intervino Sora antes de que Mimi iniciara una rabieta- ¿Acaso no has notado la sonrisa con la que llega a la suite desde que lo conoció?

Mimi lanzó un gruñido de inconformidad y se recostó en la arena. No podía creer lo condescendientes que se mostraban sus amigas ante la situación de la más pequeña. A saber qué clase de cosas le estaría haciendo el chico aquél.

-¡No puede ser, Sora!- gritó de repente- ¡Ya ni siquiera porque el mismísimo Taichi Yagami te pidió que cuidaras de ella como es debido!

-Ahora que lo dices, -comentó Miyako- apuesto a que Tai estaría tan histérico como Mimi si supiera.

Sora asintió. Era verdad que el Yagami mayor era exageradamente celoso con su hermanita, pero mientras no se enterara todo estaba bien, además Kari estaba feliz y eso era justificación suficiente en su opinión. Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar que Takeru no le fallara. Y cómo si hubiese sido invocado, el número de Taichi apareció en la pantalla del celular que Mimi usaba cuando iba al extranjero.

-¡Ah! ¡Es Taichi!- informó triunfante la chica Tachikawa- Ahora verán… ¡Tai, querido!

Mimi presionó el altavoz, sonriendo con una satisfacción indescriptible.

-¿Y mi hermana?- preguntó inmediatamente.

-Estamos bien, Tai, gracias- dijo Mimi, con tono ofendido.

-¿Qué? No, no, te pregunté por Hikari.

Mimi rogó paciencia. Miró a Soras quien a señas le rogaba que no dijera nada. Volvió a sonreír.

-Pues verás…

-¡Está en el baño!- gritó Miyako, como demente.

-Ermm… Ah… - Taichi se oía confundido, probablemente estaba tratando de deducir si era cierto o le estaban dando la excusa más estúpida y usada del mundo.

-Todo está en orden, Tai- dijo la pelirroja mientras le tapaba la boca a Mimi.

-¿Seguras? Porque mira que si algo sucede yo tomo el primer vuelo que encuentre y…

-¡No, no, no! Quiero decir… no es necesario, Tai, de verdad… Hikari está perfectamente bien…

-Confío en ti, Sora… Hey, que cuando… bueno… cuando acabe con sus asuntos que me llame ¿De acuerdo?

-Me aseguraré de que lo haga… no te preocupes.

Cortaron la comunicación y dos de las tres chicas suspiraron aliviadas.

-¿El baño, Miyako?

-Deberías agradecerme… ¡Imagínate tener aquí a Tai hecho una furia porque su hermana está con un chico! ¡Además, fue lo único que se me ocurrió!

Cerca de las chicas, un muchacho alto y rubio caminaba de un lado a otro con nerviosismo sin prestarles ni la más mínima atención.

"Maldita sea, maldita sea" se decía mentalmente "No puedo permitir que estén juntos… Maldición… todo esto es mi culpa… me he mostrado demasiado suave… debí haberme puesto firme desde un principio… pero se acabó… se acabó… será esta noche… lo juro…"

Finalmente se dejó caer al lado de sus femeninas acompañantes.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Mimi al verlo tan agitado.

-Por supuesto- respondió con calma fingida.

La castaña quedó conforme con la respuesta, se acomodó los lentes de sol y se recostó bocabajo. Alexander recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada por unos instantes, y negó con la cabeza.

"Tal vez tú para después" pensó antes de recostarse también.

Oo

-Idiota- soltó Takeru de repente, tratando inútilmente de contener la risa. Soltó una carcajada ruidosa, haciendo sonidos graciosos al intentar reprimirla- lo siento, lo siento… es que…pfff… es que… jajajajajaja… nunca, jaja, nunca olvidaré su cara atemorizada… lo juro… jajaja…

Hikari no pudo evitar contagiarse y también rió con ganas. Era verdad que se había preocupado bastante, pero ahora la situación le resultaba demasiado graciosa. Se sintió un poco culpable por estarse burlando pero ya era algo que no podía evitar.

-Ya basta… pudo haber… jaja… sido grave…- le dijo entre risas.

-¡Pero si también te estás riendo!- reclamó Takeru, mirándola incrédulo. Ella le dio un golpecillo en las costillas como respuesta.

Desde hacía ya buen rato, se encontraban sentados en la arena, uno junto al otro, completamente alejados de los demás. Hikari no tenía deseos de lidiar con los reproches de Mimi y compañía, así que ni siquiera se había dignado a esperarlas. Takeru tampoco se había quedado a escuchar el bombardeo de reclamos por parte de sus acompañantes, a los que había dejado atrás sin pensársela dos veces. En ese momento, sólo importaban los dos. Nadie más podía entrar a esa burbuja en la que se habían decidido encerrar.

La chica sintió como el brazo de Takeru rodeaba sus hombros, y un momento después ya sentía el cosquilleo del cabello rubio en su cuello. Sonrió sintiendo cómo sus mejillas enrojecían como siempre pasaba cada que tenía el más mínimo contacto con él.

-No tienes idea de cuánto me alegra que las cosas ya estén bien entre nosotros- le dijo Takaishi al oído, provocando que se estremeciera.

-Te debo una disculpa- susurró Hikari después de un momento de cómodo silencio, mientras acariciaba su dorado cabello.

-¿Ah, sí?- preguntó él con tono pícaro. Se incorporó un poco y la miró a los ojos, poniendo un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

-Lo siento- murmuró ella, sin apartar la mirada, acariciando su mejilla lentamente, como si quisiera memorizar cada pequeño rasgo del muchacho por medio del tacto.

Takeru se acercó lentamente y la besó con ternura. Poco a poco consiguió recostarla sobre la arena. Profundizó un poco más el beso, para después separarse, sonreírle ampliamente y dejarse caer a su lado, sin dejar de abrazarla.

Hikari cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma del muchacho. Era una de las tantas cualidades que habían logrado enamorarla en tan poco tiempo. El deseo de que el verano nunca terminara inundó su mente antes de que se quedara profundamente dormida en sus brazos.

Oo

Alexander miraba para todas partes. No los veía y eso sólo conseguía aumentar su desesperación, resultándole imposible disimularla. Maldijo en su mente una y otra vez mientras que sus ojos grises recorrían el lugar. ¡Malditos turistas! Había demasiados y eso sólo conseguía irritarlo más. Se levantó de un salto dispuesto a ir por ella, pero su acción no pasó desapercibida por Mimi.

-¿Estás preocupado por Hikari?- preguntó la extrovertida chica.

-Un poco- respondió haciendo el esfuerzo inútil de sonreír. No pudo más que hacer una mueca extraña. No tenía tiempo que perder ¡Tenía que encontrarla! De ninguna manera iba a permitir que llegara alguien y le arrebatara lo que, según él, le pertenecía. Maldijo a su supuesto rival y sin querer su cabeza se llenó de imágenes de ese besándola, tocándola… Maldijo de nuevo. Sacudió la cabeza al notar que Mimi le hablaba

-… y es que yo también lo estoy, Sora dice que estará bien, pero no me la creo… no si está con ese.

Recordó entonces que tenía de su lado a la amiga más influyente, por así decirlo, de Hikari. Mientras ella tuviera una buena imagen de él, tenía una ventaja enorme. Otra de sus ventajas era que si le daba su gana, podía seguir a Hikari hasta Japón de ser necesario. Pero se estaba impacientando, acostumbraba tener lo que le viniera en gana a la voz de ya.

-Iré a buscarla- anunció de pronto- te prometo que la traeré de regreso. No te preocupes Mimi, no dejaré que el inepto aquél le haga daño.

-¡Espérame, yo también voy!- exclamó Mimi caminando tras él- No quiero quedarme con la preocupación.

-No, no…- dijo con suavidad, sujetándola por los hombros- Tú quédate y diviértete, te aseguro que la traeré. Confía en mí.

Lo único que quería era quitarse a Mimi de encima, estaba desesperado por irse y si la llevaba consigo, probablemente descubriría sus intenciones, y Mimi jugaba un gran papel en su victoria sobre el tal Takeru.

Mimi le sonrió dulcemente y le asintió regresando a dónde las demás tomaban el sol. Alexander agradeció mentalmente el que ella no insistiera y lo obligara a gritarle. Ya no le quedaba nada de paciencia.

-Estúpida- murmuró antes de avanzar con paso fuerte y decidido con el fijo objetivo de encontrar a Hikari y llevarla consigo.

-¿A dónde va?- preguntó Sora, algo consternada, viéndolo alejarse.

-Buscará a Hikari… ¡Pero qué suerte tiene! No entiendo cómo teniendo a alguien como Alexander tras ella, prefiere pasar el tiempo con el simio ese, además…

Sora dejó de escuchar los argumentos sin sentido de Mimi. ¿Suerte? A ella no le parecía. Se mordió el labio y se levantó también.

-¿Y tú a dónde vas?- preguntó Miyako, comenzando a ignorar a Mimi también.

-Ahora regreso- se limitó a responder la pelirroja. Inoue también se levantó.

-Sora…- dijo en voz bajita para que Mimi no las escuchara- Quiero que me digas que sucede.

-No es nada, no te preocupes.

-Claro que sí… Hikari es mi amiga y quiero saber qué pasa.

-Ahora volvemos, Mimi- dijo Sora con voz fuerte para que la mencionada la escuchara.

-¿Eh? ¿Me dejarán aquí sola? ¿A dónde se supone que van? ¡Yo también voy!

-No es necesario… volveremos pronto…

-¡De ninguna manera me dejarán aquí!

-¡Mimi!- gritaron de repente. La aludida volteó para todos lados hasta que reconoció a alguien entre la gente.

-¡Michael!- gritó animada, mientras corría hacia él.

Sora suspiró y miró a Miyako detenidamente, ambas asintieron y se alejaron de ahí.

Oo

-¡¿Te fijas, te fijas?- preguntaba un histérico Daisuke- ¡Se fue! ¡Así nomás! Prefiere un par de piernas a estar con su mejor amigo…

-No seas ridículo- le respondió Yamato con impaciencia- No puedes ponerte celoso de una chica con quien sólo estará en el verano.

-Ahora imagínate que decida irse con ella en lugar de volver a Francia… Nada más eso me falta.

-El que quisiera que regresara a su casa eres tú… ¿Qué rayos pintas tú en Francia, viviendo en el departamento que yo pago?

-¡Vamos! No seas envidioso… tu vida sin mí no sería la misma.

-Ya lo creo, Daisuke, ya lo creo.

Dai estaba a punto de reclamar cuando vio a una chica pasar cerca de ahí.

-¡Uy! ¿Sabes qué? Ni creas que tengo el humor de aguantarte- dijo antes de correr tras la chica.

Oo

-¿Dónde estás, Hikari?- se decía el inglés una y otra vez, sintiendo como la desesperación aumentaba. Llevaba buen rato caminando y ni rastro de ella. Por primera vez se preguntó qué haría una vez que la encontrara.

-Partirle la cara al imbécil ese, sin duda- se respondió a sí mismo- después me la llevo a un sitio donde estemos solos los dos… y bingo… Tú me forzaste… Qué bonito hubiera sido todo si no te hubieras resistido… fue tú culpa…

Alexander se limpió el sudor y siguió avanzando entre los turistas que impedían que caminara con más agilidad.

Siguió avanzando sin otro pensamiento en la mente más que Hikari. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya estaba bastante alejado de todos. Recorrió el lugar con su grisácea mirada y de repente los vio. Y sonrió ampliamente al ver que la situación era perfecta… ambos dormían como sin nada.

-Al fin… al fin, Hikari…

Oo

Takeru comenzó a moverse, sentía ganas de abrir los ojos pero la pereza se lo impedía. Se acurrucó aún más junto a Hikari, quien también se acomodó.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue un dolor intenso en la espalda. Abrió los ojos y se sentó agitadamente, alertando también a Hikari. Ambos levantaron la vista y se encontraron cara a cara con Alexander. Takeru cayó en la cuenta de que él le había dado una patada. Se incorporó completamente furioso y trató de propinarle un golpe en el rostro. Quizá porque seguía adormilado, o tal vez por los reflejos de su oponente, Takeru falló. Alexander aprovechó el descuido y le dio con la rodilla en el estómago, dejando al muchacho doblado sobre la arena.

-Enclenque- le dijo riendo- Disculpa, pero la señorita y yo tenemos planes.

Alexander volvió a patearlo, esta vez con más fuerza. Una vez, dos veces, tres…

-Hi…Hika… vete…- pidió el rubio con dificultad.

Pero Hikari estaba paralizada, una parte de ella le decía que se alejara de ahí tan rápido como pudiera mientras que otra le decía que se lanzara encima del agresor y aunque fuese a mordidas, defendiera a su chico.

Alexander rió cínicamente y cargó a Hikari como si se tratara de una pluma. Takaishi trató inútilmente de incorporarse, el dolor era demasiado.

-¡Suéltame!- suplicaba Hikari con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡Déjame! ¡Por… por favor! ¡Takeru!

-¡Hikari!- Perdió todo lo que le quedaba de fuerzas y dejó de moverse. Se odió a sí mismo por ser tan débil… por no haber sido capaz de hacer nada. Cerró los ojos sintiendo punzadas en todo el abdomen…

Oo

Daisuke llevaba ya mucho tiempo caminando y hablando con aquella chica. Estaba entusiasmadísimo ¡Su primer conquista desde que habían llegado ahí! Y por primera vez estaba con alguien que no parecía aburrida de oírlo y con quien podía platicar con confianza. Gracias verano.

-…Y después, no lo vas a creer pero…- Daisuke detuvo su plática abruptamente cuando escuchó gritos de una chica. Miró para todas partes, hasta que vio a un rubio llevando a una chica a la fuerza. Lo vio alejarse entre la vegetación de la isla.

-Pero… si es… ¡La chica con la que estaba Takeru! ¿Qué rayos está sucediendo? ¿Dónde está Takeru?

Miró en dirección a dónde el muchacho había salido. Se sintió confundido y olvidó a su acompañante. Tras debatirse entre seguir al rubio enemigo o ir a buscar a su rubio amigo, finalmente salió corriendo hacía donde había salido.

-¡Takeru!- gritó alarmadísimo al ver a su amigo tirado en la arena, sin moverse. Se dejó caer a su lado y lo miró. Takeru abrió los ojos con dificultad.

-¡Oh, Dios!- exclamó la reciente conquista de Daisuke.

-Da… Dai… Hikari… Ve… se la llevó… ayúdala…

-¡¿De qué rayos hablas? Venga- Daisuke lo ayudó a incorporarse. Takeru recuperaba el aliento poco a poquito.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué esperas?- espetó- Te estoy… diciendo que se la llevó… le… le hará daño… ¡Ve!

Daisuke no sabía qué hacer, no quería dejar a Takeru solo en ese estado, pero la chica…

-¡Ve, Daisuke!- dijo de repente la amiga del susodicho- si es verdad lo que dice… esa chica… Yo me encargaré de cuidar a tu amigo

Daisuke asintió aún sin estar convencido del todo y salió corriendo a dónde había visto ir a Alexander con Hikari.

Corrió desesperado. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Oo

-Se acabó, preciosa… te lo dije… o tal vez no lo hice… pero ¿Qué más da, si esta noche serás tú la única que probará mi sabor?- murmuró como todo un demente.

Hikari se retorcía una y otra vez en los brazos de él. Estaba asustada. No había nadie alrededor y su garganta ya estaba raspada de tanto gritar. Su voz había cedido y se negaba a salir. Comenzó a llorar en silencio cuando el británico comenzó a besar su cuello de manera brusca mientras sujetaba sus delicadas muñecas con una sola mano y con la otra recorría su cuerpo con desesperación.

-Por favor…- dijo como pudo, pero su hilillo de voz se perdió en el viento. Sintió como el tipo la despojaba de su falda, de su blusa. Y no podía hacer más que llorar. Las fuerzas también parecían haberla abandonado.

Alexander la lanzó hacía el suelo con brusquedad y él mismo se quitó la camiseta que vestía. Se lanzó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla a la fuerza, mezclando su lengua con la de Hikari. Se separó de ella y la miró extasiado por un momento.

-Deberías tranquilizarte, y disfrutarlo… de nada servirá que sigas oponiendo resistencia… te gustará… lo aseguro…

El tipo siguió propinando bruscas caricias, como si quisiera recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo. La despojó con violencia de su sostén. Hikari intentó golpearle, atascarle las uñas, pero todo parecía ser inútil. Eran como cosquillas para aquél fornido hombre. Intentó patearle la entrepierna, pero él lo notó y apresó sus delgadas piernas con las propias. Comenzó a acariciar su pecho con frenesí cómo si se hubiese estado aguantando las ganas de hacerlo por mucho tiempo. Con otra de sus manos intentó quitarle a Hikari la única prenda que le quedaba. Una sonrisa deforme se dibujó en su rostro… Hikari sería suya… tenía que serlo…

-¡Suéltala!- gritaron tres voces de repente. Alexander levantó la cabeza, pero no reaccionó hasta que sintió un golpe chocar contra su atractivo rostro.

Un chico moreno lo quitó de encima de Hikari con rabia.

-¡Si la vuelves a tocar te mato, imbécil!- le grito hecho una furia.

Dos chicas se acercaron corriendo a Hikari.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Sora ayudándola a levantarse.

-Ya pasó- murmuró Miyako, abrazándola.

Mientras tanto, Daisuke golpeaba a Alexander como todo un experto buscapleitos. Le daba golpes fuertes y certeros, sin bacilar ni darle tiempo al muchacho de responderle. Una vez que Alexander cayó al suelo abatido, Daisuke le dio un par de patadas más.

-¡Esa va por Takeru! ¡Que te quede claro que no está solo!

Alexander se encogió. Sentía el dolor punzante recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo y su agresor no parecía dispuesto a parar. Siguió recibiendo golpes, totalmente impotente.

Daisuke perdió el equilibrio tras recibir un empujón.

-¡Ya basta!- le dijo un muchacho de cabello oscuro.

-A… An…Anthony…- Alexander parecía aliviado.

-Tú cierra la boca, grandísimo animal- le espetó Anthony, molesto.

-¡¿Estás de su lado?- preguntó Daisuke incorporándose- ¡Si es así tampoco te irás así de fresquecito!

-Tranquilízate, no busco pelea, niño.

-¡¿A quién carajos llamas niño?

Anthony sonrió. Una sonrisa sana, totalmente contraria a la que Alexander mostraba tan seguido.

-No apruebo lo que hace… sin embargo es mi amigo, y no permitiré que sigas golpeándolo… así que…- gruñó ligeramente tras hacer esfuerzo por levantar a su amigo- me lo llevaré y no te preocupes, me encargaré de que no haga más estupideces…

-¡Estás zafado si crees que lo voy a dejar irse así si más! ¡Golpeó a Takeru cuando tenía la guardia baja! ¡Quiso abusar de esa chica! ¡De ninguna manera que…!

-Así como tú defiendes a tus amigos, yo defiendo al mío. Dejémoslo así… ¿Quieres?

Anthony se alejó poco a poco cargando con un Alexander que no era capaz ni de ponerse en pie.

Daisuke dejó salir aire ruidosamente, aún inconforme. Luego, toda su atención se dirigió a la chica semidesnuda que sollozaba ruidosamente mientras las dos otras chicas trataban de consolarla inútilmente. Dai Motomiya dulcificó su mirada y se desabotonó la camisa, para después echársela en los hombros a Hikari con una delicadeza que nadie que lo viera pensaría que existía. Sora y Miyako lo miraban sorprendidas.

-No esperarán a que yo se la abotone ¿O sí?- preguntó al tiempo en que su pilla sonrisa regresaba a su moreno rostro.

Sora obedeció sin más. Entre las dos chicas trataron de levantar a Hikari, pero Daisuke las detuvo con un ademán. Se acercó a ella y la levantó sin dificultad.

-Tranquila… ya…- susurró como si le hablara a un niño con miedo a la oscuridad-Si es estúpido vuelve, llama al gran Dai y a su asistente Takeru y ambos le darán la paliza de su vida…

Hikari trató de sonreírle, pero no pudo. Gruesas lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas.

Oo

-¡Imposible!- gritó Mimi por décima vez- ¡No puede ser que Alexander haya hecho algo así! ¡¿Cómo saben que no fue este simio? ¡Él lo hizo y quiere culpar a Alex!

-Mimi nosotras lo vimos… De no ser por Daisuke…

-¡Mentira!

Estaban todos en el sitio donde se había quedado Takeru. Las chicas le habían explicado a Mimi lo que había sucedido, pero esta parecía no querer creer una sola palabra.

Takeru estaba sentado al lado de Hikari, que había dejado de llorar gracias al reconfortante abrazo que le daba su rubio. Ahora permanecía tranquila recargada en el hombro del muchacho.

-¡Lo siento!- gritó Mimi, llorando -¡Ya! ¡Lo siento! Fui tan tonta… ¡Perdón! Hika… Hikari… disculpa… ¿Cómo pude haberle creído a ese patán? No puede ser…

Finalmente Mimi había cedido y había acabado por creer en sus amigas y es que el estado en que había llegado Hikari lo decía todo. También lo tranquila que se encontraba ahora al lado de Takeru. No se perdonaría haber sido tan ciega.

-Perdóname…- le dijo Mimi al chico. Takeru levantó su mirada azul y le sonrió.

-Descuida- dijo acariciando el cabello de Hikari- Lo importante es que ella está bien…

-Tienes razón…

-Será mejor que volvamos…- Dijo Yamato- ya oscurece y hoy fue un día muy agitado.

-¡Uy, uy! Pero si el héroe fui yo, tú ni hiciste nada- exclamó Daisuke.

Los demás rieron y se sorprendieron al ver que Hikari dejaba escapar también una risilla débil.

-Gracias… Daisuke…- susurró provocando el sonrojo del chico.

-¡Para qué están los amigos!- dijo animado – Bueno, en este caso ¡Los amigos de los amigos!

Volvieron a reír. Takeru sonrió aliviado. Besó la frente de Hikari con dulzura y la abrazó con fuerza. Los días que se venían serían mejores… estaba seguro… al menos hasta que tuvieran que separarse.

* * *

10 hojas en word, espero que no me vuelva a engañar xD. Gracias por leer.


	11. Chapter 11

Vuelve el desaparecido u_u, ahora sí que lo lamento, creo que me tardé de más. Pero es que tuve que escribir los guiones para una obra en inglés y ya no me dió tiempo, sin mencionar que apenas salí de vacaciones u_u, ahora sí los dejó con el final :D, así es, espero que no les decepcione y que les guste aunque sea poquito y es que tenía muchas ideas pero me costó un gran trabajo acomodarlas bien.

* * *

Los días pasaban habían pasado con una rapidez impresionante. Demasiada en la opinión de Takeru. Pareciera que en el momento en que los problemas se acabaron, el tiempo no quiso darles ni un solo momento de descanso y dejarles disfrutar el uno del otro. Estaba desesperado, tenía que admitir que poco a poco caía presa de las dudas que le consumían por dentro. Finalmente no pudo más con su alma y se levantó pesadamente de la cama donde descansaba al lado de Daisuke desde que Yamato había llegado. Empujó un poco al moreno que ocupaba más de la mitad del colchón. Caminó hacia el balcón ubicado en la pequeña sala de estar y abrió las puertas, estirándose con pereza. Al notar que aún estaba oscuro, miró el reloj en la pared antes de salir y sentir la brisa chocar contra su rostro. Aún no salía el sol y él no sentía nada de sueño. Se recargó en el barandal y miró fijamente hacía el mar mientras el viento húmedo le revolvía los cabellos. Dejó que su mente se viera invadida por pensamientos pesimistas, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Le iba a resultar muy difícil separarse de ella. De aquella chica que en sólo un par de días había logrado meterse hasta lo más profundo de él. Que difícil iba a ser para los dos.

Cerró los ojos y trató inútilmente de pensar en una solución. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había intentado y siempre que lo hacía llegaba a la misma conclusión. Debía dejarla ir definitivamente, ni siquiera quería que hubiera comunicación por teléfono o e-mail, generando una relación a distancia que a la larga sólo conseguiría lastimarlos a ambos. Su mayor preocupación era decírselo a ella. ¿Cómo hacerlo sin lastimarla? ¿Cómo lo haría sin que ella pensara que no había significado nada para él? Dejó salir aire de manera ruidosa. Se estremeció involuntariamente.

-Hikari…- murmuró de pronto. Su susurro de anhelo se perdió arrastrado por el viento.

-¿No puedes dormir?- preguntó una voz grave a sus espaldas- ¿Desde qué horas estás despierto?

-Supongo… No lo sé… Tal vez ni siquiera he dormido nada…-respondió Takeru reconociendo a quien le hablaba sin siquiera voltear- Ya no sé qué hacer, hermano.

Yamato ahogó su bostezo en un suspiro y le ofreció una botella con agua, que el hermano menor aceptó sin pensar. La abrió y bebió todo su contenido como si no hubiese tomado agua en días.

-Vamos, Teeks… Pueden seguir en contacto y verse en vacaciones, feriados o yo que sé. Además, pensándolo bien, Japón no está tan lejos si te vas en avión.

-Claro- respondió Takeru con un dejo de ironía en su voz- ¿Y serás tú quien pague el avión cada que se me dé la gana ir? Porque créeme que será seguido…

-Hey, suficiente tuve con pagarte este viajecito…- replicó Yamato, en parte cierto y en parte por tratar de cambiarle la cara al chico frente a él.

Takeru rió pero cambió su rostro segundos después. "Algo es algo" pensó Yamato, mirándolo fijamente.

-Prefiero cortar toda comunicación con ella a lastimarla de esa manera- dijo Takeru de forma entrecortada, después de un largo silencio.

Yamato suspiró. Sintió nostalgia por un momento al recordar al Takeru niño. Le era tan fácil hablar con él, aconsejarle. En aquél entonces su relación con él era casi perfecta, pero ahora parecía que había una barrera entre ambos que le resultaba imposible atravesar. Takeru ya no era el mismo… había madurado a su manera y eso lo hacía sentirse orgulloso y lamentarse a la vez. Yamato ya no sabía que hacer o decir delante de su pequeño hermano que se había vuelto una persona un tanto compleja. Tal vez no lo aparentara, pero realmente lo era.

-¿Ella está de acuerdo?- Dijo finalmente, sin poder contenerse.

Takeru pareció incomodarse, provocando que Yamato se arrepintiera de preguntar.

-No lo sabe…- mustió en bajito- No sé cómo decírselo… No es fácil…

Yamato volvió a soltar otro suspiro, esta vez de aparente exasperación. Takeru estaba tratando de encontrar una solución, sí. Pero no era necesario llegar a tanto… No quería ver a su hermano así. Nostálgico, deprimido.

-Sólo una cosa Takeru- murmuró poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano menor.

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó el aludido de forma mecánica.

-Sea cual sea la decisión que tomes, asegúrate de que ni ella ni tú salgan más lastimados de lo que deberían. Haz lo que creas correcto hermano… En realidad no soy bueno con estas cosas… hay tanto en mi cabeza, pero simplemente no puedo expresártelo…

-No te preocupes- dijo Takeru- Te entiendo… Y en verdad te lo agradezco.

Yamato le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda y entró de regreso a la suite, probablemente volvería a la cama, o eso supuso el menor quien por su parte se quedó con la cabeza inundada por las palabras del rubio mayor. Sonrió con extraña calma como si de repente se le hubiera ocurrido algo estúpido y volvió a fijar su vista en el mar, para ser testigo de un increíble amanecer.

Oo

Hikari por su parte, tampoco podía dormir. Daba vueltas una y otra vez en su cama, trataba inútilmente de cerrar los ojos y descansar un rato, pero sus ojos no parecían estar dispuestos a cerrarse. Dejó salir aire con hastío y se puso bocarriba. Miró fijamente hacia un punto inexistente en el techo y a la vez sentía no enfocar nada. Su mente parecía un torbellino en aquellos momentos. ¡Y pensar que hace un par de semanas todo estaba tranquilo en su vida! Pero Takaishi había llegado a revolucionar todo y aunque le agradaba, muy en el fondo no acababa de aceptar que estaba pasando por esa situación. Más que aceptarlo, le disgustaba no poder ser capaz de tomar una decisión respecto al chico de cabellos dorados.

Desde el momento en que habían entrado a la suite aquella noche, Mimi no había parado de darle consejos respecto a él. Inclusive le insinuó de una forma nada delicada que se fuera con él, dejando de lado todo lo demás. Hasta le parecía que la chica Tachikawa estaba tratando de enmendar sus errores. Pero volviendo al tema, se consideraba demasiado cobarde como para irse a Francia con un futuro incierto, es decir ¿Quién decía que Takeru era el indicado o que su relación sería hasta el final de las vidas de ambos? A cada momento la asaltaban dudas muy fuertes, que provocaban su insomnio. No podía arriesgarse a que su relación se acabara de pronto y ella se encontrara sola y desubicada en una ciudad a la que no estaba acostumbrada. Abrazó la almohada de plumas, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Dejó que el llanto fluyera y sin darse cuenta cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Oo

Daisuke bostezó y se estiró con un gesto propio de un perezoso que ha dormido bien. Se rascó la cabeza un poco se acercó al balcón. Se le había hecho costumbre ver el mar inmediatamente tras levantarse. Se despertó por completo al verse a punto de caer tras tropezar con algún bulto. Soltó un par de majaderías antes de voltear al piso y ver al objeto responsable de su casi muerte. Se llevó una sorpresa al ver a su amigo rubio ahí hecho bolita, soltando unos gruñidos simpáticos.

-Hey, ¿Qué demonios?- preguntó Daisuke sacudiéndolo violentamente- ¿Dormiste aquí?

Takeru medio abrió los ojos y miró somnoliento a su mejor amigo.

-Debí haberme quedado dormido…- murmuró conteniendo un bostezo.

-Rayos, Takeru… casi me matas- acusó Daisuke.

-¿Eh?

-Olvídalo ¿Vas a desayunar o qué?

Takeru pareció reflexionar un poco antes de contestar.

-Me gustaría desayunar con Hikari, si no te molesta- suspiró al fin.

-De acuerdo, buscaré a Rebecca, entonces.

-Ah, claro, tu novia ¿Eh?- rió T.K. codeando juguetonamente a Daisuke.

-¡Cállate! No es mi novia… Nos hemos hecho buenos amigos, es todo.

Dicho eso, Daisuke entró de regreso, a darse una buena ducha como cada mañana desde que había conocido a la chica. Takeru sonrió, y se limitó a ponerse una camiseta limpia y salir en busca de la castaña.

Acababa de levantar el puño cuando la puerta se abrió.

Hikari parpadeó un par de veces al ver a Takeru tan cerca. Sin duda no se lo esperaba, aunque en cierta forma le alegró que fuera él quien estuviese a punto de llamar a su puerta que viceversa.

-Hola- saludó Takeru, desviando la mirada.

Hikari respondió de la misma manera, extrañada por la reacción del muchacho. Lo miró atentamente y se sonrojó cuando él correspondió la mirada.

-¿Ya desayunaste?- preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Nah- volvieron a decir. Ambos rieron y la incomodidad se disolvió en un segundo. Takeru extendió su mano y la chica la tomó encantada y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, caminó junto a él hacía el elevador.

Por un momento, Takeru se olvidó de todo lo que traía rondando en la cabeza y conversó con ella con total naturalidad. Ya habían terminado de desayunar y seguían ahí sentados, jugando con sus manos, entrelazándolas y soltándolas.

-Dame un minuto- dijo Takeru de pronto, levantándose y corriendo de vuelta al hotel dejando a una confundida Hikari ahí sentada.

Después de un rato la chica estaba a punto de irse a su suite también, pero volvió a dejarse caer en la silla cuando distinguió al rubio correr hacía ella.

-¿Qué te parece si nos vamos de aquí?- sugirió Takeru que llevaba una mochila al hombro- Ayer encontré un lugar increíble y aunque creo que es mejor al amanecer, la vista es estupenda.

Sin esperar que le respondiera la tomó de la mano, provocando que se levantara. Takeru guió el camino aún sin soltarla.

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó Hikari después de un rato caminando, aparentemente sin rumbo.

-No seas impaciente- respondió él en un susurro dulce que fue suficiente para callarla. Minutos después se encontraban encarando unas escaleras que aparentemente tenían una altura considerable.

-Es arriba- dijo Takeru con una enorme sonrisa. Hikari sintió deseos de replicar, se sentía cansada de tanto caminar y ahora tenía que subir. Cuando Takeru comenzó a caminar, ella no avanzó. El chico la miró extrañado y le sonrió con calidez.

-Valdrá la pena, lo prometo- murmuró tomando su rostro con ambas manos y besándola con ternura.

Hikari se dejó guiar escaleras arriba y tal como el rubio había prometido, había valido la pena. Era un enorme mirador y la vista no podía ser más perfecta a ojos de Hikari. El muchacho por su parte se sintió como un parasito. Era ese sitio el que había elegido para contarle a Hikari lo que planeaba hacer una vez que el verano llegara a su fin, para lo cual no faltaba mucho.

Fijó su vista en ella quien estaba a orillas del mirador, admirando el extenso mar. Perdió todo el valor que hubiese podido acumular en lo que llegaron ahí. Dejó la mochila en el suelo y dulcificó la mirada mientras se acercaba sigilosamente a donde estaba. La abrazó por la espalda sintiendo como se estremecía levemente. La culpa volvió a asaltarlo. No sabía cómo empezar, que decirle, qué hacer para no lastimarla. Se limitó a esconder la cabeza entre sus cabellos y disfrutar su compañía.

Oo

Yamato y Daisuke comían mientras charlaban animadamente con las chicas, en la suite de estas últimas.

Esos últimos días se habían hecho buenos amigos y para alivio del mismo Daisuke, habían dejado de gritarle y llamarle simio.

-Así que el verano llega a su fin…- murmuró Yamato de pronto. Los demás suspiraron a forma de respuesta.

-Me preguntó que irá a ser de los tortolitos- dijo Daisuke mientras seguía engullendo alimento.

-Preocúpate por ti- espetó Yamato- ¿Qué hay de esa chica?

-Ningún problema- respondió como sin nada- seguiremos en contacto, al menos como amigos.

-¿Te conformas con eso?- preguntó Sora.

-Al menos una le hizo caso- rió Miyako.

Daisuke le sacó la lengua haciendo gestos infantiles.

-Seremos amigos por ahora, supongo…- dijo poniéndose serio- si algo se da pues adelante, además, ella es norteamericana, y yo estoy condenado a regresar a Francia con él.

El silencio volvió a reinar en aquella suite. Ciertamente todos ahí estaban dejando atrás a personas increíbles y que tal vez no volverían a ver jamás.

Mimi se levantó y recogió algunos platos.

-Tenemos que hacer algo con esos dos- mustió mientras llevaba los platos a una repisa.

-Es cosa de ellos, Mimi- zanjó Sora- ya no te metas y deja que ellos resuelvan este asunto.

Mimi dejó salir aire de manera inconforme, acto seguido le asintió a su amiga.

Oo

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó un muchacho de cabellos oscuros a un rubio tendido en la cama.

-Lárgate- espetó.

-¿Cuánto más vas a seguir ahí tirado, Alexander? En un par de días regresaremos a casa y…- Anthony se silenció al ver a su amigo levantarse.

-¿Contento?- preguntó de mala gana.

-No es para que te pongas así… ya olvida lo que pasó ¿Quieres?

-Déjame en paz- respondió Alexander, mientras sacaba ropa limpia de sus maletas que estaban hechas un desastre.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Anthony al verlo dirigirse a la puerta.

-A caminar…

-Alexander, más te vale que…

-He aprendido mi lección ¿De acuerdo?- interrumpió con media sonrisa mientras se señalaba los hematomas provocados por Daisuke. Anthony le asintió no muy seguro.

El arrogante rubio caminó por la playa con calma, tal como había avisado. Sacó de sus bolsillos una cajetilla de cigarros y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la arena. Encendió uno y comenzó a fumar observando el cielo que poco a poco se hacía más y más rojizo ante el atardecer a punto de nacer.

-Maldición- murmuró. Ciertamente no le gustaba perder, y mucho menos si se trataba de una chica, pero ahora se sentía impotente e incluso culpable. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a sonreír con arrogancia. "supongo que perdí… qué más da, hay demasiados peces en el océano ¿No?" pensó antes de levantarse y caminar de regreso.

Oo

Takeru y Hikari estaban sentados en el suelo, comiendo los sándwiches que Takeru había hecho con prisa y que además estaban completamente deformes por haber estado en la mochila. A pesar de ello, para ambos tenían un buen sabor. Takeru le ofreció otra bebida a Hikari y después de sonreírle, levantó la mirada al cielo. Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más y levantó a Hikari, ansioso. La llevó hasta la orilla y ahí fueron testigos del atardecer más hermoso que hubiesen visto jamás. Takeru se dio cuenta de que era el momento de hacerlo. Ya no podía continuar así, sólo lo estaba haciendo más difícil.

Se sentó tranquilamente y observó a la chica que seguía maravillada ante el espectáculo frente a sus ojos. Desvió su mirada al piso y sacudió por inercia la arena en aquel suelo de piedra. Cerró los ojos y trató de verse sereno ante ella, trató aún de encontrar la forma de no empeorar las cosas. Pero si no se lo decía entonces todo sería peor. De pronto se sobresaltó al sentir el suave contacto de una mano sobre la suya. Levantó la cabeza y vio a Hikari a su lado regalándole una sonrisa que le daba ánimos.

-Se acabó ¿no es así?- susurró ella. A T.K. le dio la impresión de que estaba aguantándose el llanto.

-Lo lamento… de verdad lo lamento…- murmuró- Hikari… no creo que debamos seguir en contacto.

Se sintió aún peor cuando vio la mirada de Hikari. Estaba llena de tristeza y las lágrimas estaban a una nada de caer rodando por sus mejillas, provocando que el muchacho se aferrara con más fuerza a la mano de ella. Yagami correspondió el gesto al mismo tiempo en que las inevitables lágrimas comenzaban a caer.

-Lo sé… yo también lo pensé así- murmuró apenada. Takeru no pudo más y sintió como sus mejillas también se empapaban de llanto. Soltó la mano de Hikari sólo para poder aferrarse a ella con fuerza en un abrazo cargado de emociones.

-Te quiero- susurró en el oído de Hikari quien no pudo responder nada- no quiero irme, Hikari, no quiero…

Y ahí se quedaron abrazados sin decir nada más hasta que el día le cedió el paso a una noche cálida, que contrastaba con el semblante de aquellos dos enamorados.

Oo

Cerró la maleta con lentitud y se dejó caer a un lado de esta. Ya era hora. Las maletas estaban listas y el vuelo saldría en unas horas. Hikari no podía creer que el tiempo hubiera pasado tan rápido. Nunca un verano se había pasado así. Durante los días que pasaron después de su despedida en el mirador, tanto Takeru como ella, se ignoraban totalmente, ni siquiera se volteaban a ver, y si se topaban en el pasillo, no parecían más que dos extraños. Ella pensaba que así era mejor, no tenía caso empeorar las cosas y hacer más difícil la despedida, pero muy en el fondo, la situación que estaba viviendo le dolía. Las noches de verano junto a él ya estaban muertas y ya no iban a volver, era hora de que los dos siguieran adelante sin voltearse siquiera. Porque si volteaban, serían incapaces de irse.

-¿Estás lista?- preguntó Miyako asomando la cabeza.

Hikari se restregó los ojos y asintió, tratando de ofrecer una sonrisa renovada.

-Deberías hablar con él- dijo Miyako, adivinando lo que rondaba en la mente de su amiga- Si yo fuera tú, habría pasado cada segundo a su lado, hasta que el momento llegara.

-No quiero que las cosas se compliquen más, Miyako- murmuró la aludida, luchando contra las ganas de llorar.

-Como quieras- cedió la chica de lentes- Mimi ha sugerido que caminemos por la playa un rato antes de irnos.

Hikari se levantó y le asintió a la muchacha que se retiró no muy conforme. La castaña se miró en el espejo una última vez y se apresuró a alcanzar a sus amigas.

Oo

-Levántate ya, hermano- ordenó Yamato tirándole una almohada en la cabeza a su no tan pequeño hermano.

Takeru respiró profundamente, ya era hora de decir adiós, tal vez para siempre. El muchacho quería creer en el hasta luego, quería verla por última vez y decirle que se volverían a ver, pero no estaba tan seguro. Sentía como la chica se le resbalaba de las manos con cada minuto que pasaba.

-Ya hice tus maletas, amigo- dijo Daisuke algo apenado por el estado en que se encontraba.

-Gracias- mustió en bajito.

-Ve y búscala, Takeru, no pueden quedarse así- dijo Yamato con un dejo de preocupación en su voz.

-No hace falta…

Tanto Daisuke como el hermano mayor de Takeru se miraron antes de salir de la habitación.

Takeru se incorporó en la cama y miró las maletas en el suelo. Se negaba a creer que al día siguiente ya no vería a Hikari. Era una situación extraña para él, nunca se había sentido así por nadie y le gustaba ese sentimiento, no quería aceptar que todo había acabado ya. De golpe lo habían bajado de aquella nube donde se encontraba subido desde que la conoció. Se dejó caer de nuevo tapándose el rostro con las manos.

Oo

El aeropuerto se revolvía en actividad, la gente caminaba de aquí para allá con prisa, sin importarles a quien empujaban. Aun así, había montones de jóvenes que al igual que aquél grupo de chicas, se preparaban para regresar a casa después de un gran verano.

Hikari trataba de no mirar a ningún lado, no quería verle. Pero el destino parecía querer jugarle bromas pesadas, ya que en el momento en que levantó la mirada, Takeru y sus dos acompañantes entraban al aeropuerto.

Takeru también la había visto ya. Se sintió mal y trató de fingir que no había notado su presencia, pero por si fuera poco haberla visto, su grupo y el de ella se encontraron frente a frente. Intercambiaron saludos y después abrazos de despedida. De alguna manera, todos se las ingeniaron para dispersarse con la excusa de que se despedirían de cualquier conocido que se encontraran. Sora había desaparecido con Yamato, Miyako había visto a Ken Ichijouji por ahí y se dispuso a buscarle, Mimi charlaba animadamente con Michael que las había acompañado al aeropuerto y Daisuke se había ido en busca de su propio amor de verano.

El silencio era lo único existente entre esos dos. Y no era la clase de silencio cómodo que siempre los acompañaba. Era más bien uno incómodo.

-Hikari…- empezó él, acariciando la punta de sus cabellos.

Ella se alejó un par de pasos, dejándolo sorprendido. La miró fijamente y se acercó a ella. Fue reduciendo la distancia entre ambos y cerró sus ojos.

-No te despidas con un beso…- susurró ella cuando su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del de él.

Takeru abrió los ojos, le miró y la apresó entre sus brazos.

-No importa la distancia- le dijo- jamás te dejaré ir… Nunca lo olvides…

Hikari se deshizo del abrazo. Estaba a punto de romper en llanto.

-No te acerques…- le dijo, dándole la espalda.

-No me digas que se acabó, Hikari… por favor… No quiero despedirme con un beso… esto no es una despedida… Será sencillo si…

-¡No digas que es fácil! ¡¿Es que no entiendes lo difícil que es partir?

Takeru se quedó serio. La chica seguía dándole la espalda. La tomó por los hombros y la obligó a mirarlo. Esta vez sí apresó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y se acercó. Sintió como su pecho se inflaba al verla cerrar los ojos y entreabrir los labios. Con delicadeza unió sus bocas y comenzó a besarla con algo de torpeza. Se separaron después de un rato, y él besó sus lágrimas con una dulzura que sólo Hikari le conocía. Se sonrieron.

Entonces Takeru sintió que alguien le empujaba, volteó y vio al alto rubio que pasaba a su lado y se detenía, mientras les encaraba.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?- preguntó T.K. poniéndose frente a Hikari.

Alexander dejó salir su arrogante sonrisa de nuevo, se echó una goma de mascar a la boca y siguió avanzando con presunción después de guiñarle un ojo a Hikari. Anthony venía tras él.

-De nuevo, me disculpo por todo lo que sucedió- dijo rascándose la nuca. Sin esperar respuesta siguió a su amigo a abordar el avión.

Hikari y Takeru se miraron largo rato y volvieron a abrazarse. Para cuando se soltaron, sus amigos ya estaban a su lado, y una voz femenina anunció la salida de sus respectivos vuelos. Se miraron por última vez antes de abordar.

Hikari sintió como su estómago se encogía y no era precisamente por el hecho de que el avión se estaba elevando. Sonrió ligeramente y se dijo para sí misma que todo estaría bien.

Oo

Dos muchachos de aproximados 27 años caminaban con tranquilidad cerca de la piscina del hotel en el que estaban hospedados. Uno de ellos parecía un chiquillo emocionado mientras que el otro tenía una expresión serena en su apuesto rostro.

-¿Qué harías si la volvieras a ver?- preguntó el más moreno y robusto de los dos.

-Han pasado años, Dai- respondió el rubio- Tal vez ya hizo su vida, además, he venido cada año a este sitio y jamás la he vuelto a ver.

-Tú dijiste que aquél beso no era una despedida ¿No?

-Era un chiquillo que creía poder solucionar cualquier cosa.

-¿Entonces por qué no has salido con nadie desde que la conociste?

-No lo sé- admitió Takeru Takaishi- Esperanza, supongo…- Se giró para encarar a su coetáneo, pero se sorprendió al notar que ya no estaba a su lado. Bufó entre divertido y molesto y entonces lo vio ya sin camisa corriendo hacia la piscina.

-¡Yahoo!- Daisuke Motomiya se lanzó como demente provocando que el agua se levantara.

-¡ANIMAL!

Takeru miró para todos lados al escuchar la aguda voz que le despertaba los recuerdos.

-No deberían sentarse ahí- dijo Daisuke, saliendo de la piscina.

-Esto es un _Deja vú_- se dijo Takeru. Sintió una alegría inmensa al reconocer a Mimi Tachikawa. Tantas veces le había llamado simio, que su voz era inconfundible.

Siguió recorriendo nerviosamente el lugar con la mirada al tiempo en que Mimi y Daisuke se reconocían.

-¡Tú eres…!

-¡El simio! ¡Eres el simio!

Pero el rubio no ponía atención a ese par, él seguía buscando desesperadamente a la chica que le había robado el corazón hace tantos años y que aún no había podido olvidar.

-¿Estás bien, Mimi?- preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. Era ella… ¡Era ella!

La mujer castaña pasó a su lado sin notarlo y se acercó a su castaña amiga. Ella también se sorprendió al ver a Daisuke.

-Daisuke… tú…

-¿Cómo estás, mentirosa?- preguntó Takeru al oído de Hikari, que dejó caer los vasos que llevaba. Se giró lentamente y ahí, al igual que la primera vez, el tiempo se congeló en cuanto los dos se miraron a los ojos. Y antes de lanzarse el uno encima del otro y unirse en un abrazo cargado de las emociones reprimidas por tantos años, la idea de la ridiculez que representaba el amor de verano cruzó por las mentes de ambos. ¿Ridiculez? No. Ahora para ambos era una gran realidad. Ese prometía ser otro verano inolvidable, aunque esta vez, ambos se asegurarían de no volver a separarse jamás.

* * *

Y se cierra este fic, después de subidas y bajadas de ánimo del autor haha, gracias por llegar hasta aquí y seguir mi historia, por sus reviews, favoritos, story alerts, y todo el apoyo que me dan para seguir con esto ¡Muchas gracias! Ah, agradecimientos especiales a la beta que me jalaba las orejas cuando era necesario xD. Nos leemos en otro fic :)


End file.
